Guerras
by Laiia66
Summary: La guerra no es solo aquella que se lleva a cabo con armas, todos vivimos nuestras propias guerras interiores y los personajes de League of Legends no son lo contrario. Desde el amor en Piltover hasta el odio en Noxus, nos moveremos por el punto de vista de varios personajes de Valoran y como poco a poco, se acaban juntando, luchando por su propia guerra interior.
1. Capítulo 1: Vi

Parte 1

- Calma –

**Capítulo 1: Vi**

La vida en Piltover para Vi se había convertido en lo mejor que le había pasado nunca. Después de haber pasado su infancia y parte de su adolescencia robando en las calles junto a bandas criminales, su trabajo en la policía era la completa antítesis a sus actividades pasadas. Tenía un sueldo, un propósito en la vida y sobretodo, tenía alguien en quien confiaba casi ciegamente, Caitlyn.

Como cada mañana, Vi se levantó para ir a la comisaria. Se puso un poco de agua en el pelo, se enfundó el uniforme de oficial y se cargó sus puños Hextech a la espalda. En la calle hacía un frío digno de las tierras de Freljord, pero eso no era un impedimento para la chica, acostumbrada a pasar largos periodos de tiempo a la intemperie. Camino a su lugar de trabajo pasó por la pastelería y compró una caja de cupcakes y dos cafés. Cuando llegó, la oficina rebosaba de ajetreo. Los oficiales entraban y salían para patrullar las calles mientras otros ponían al día todo su papeleo. Vi atravesó el edificio sin saludar a nadie y se metió directamente en el despacho de la sheriff.

- ¡Buanos días Cupcake! – Vociferó con una sonrisa en los labios. Caitlyn, concentrada en un informe le respondió con un gruñido seco. Vi dejó los pasteles al lado de su ordenador y le ofreció el café a su compañera, pero esta no reaccionó.- He dicho buenos días… - La sheriff por fin levantó la vista del papel y le sonrió cálidamente. El corazón de la peli-rosa pegó un vuelco, pero en seguida consiguió restablecer la compostura.- ¿Café?

- Sí, gracias, Vi. – Caitlyn cogió el vaso humeante y le dio un trago antes de recostarse en su silla. Vi se acomodó en el sofá que estaba instalado en la esquina y abrió la caja de cupcakes, cogiendo uno de chocolate y fresa.

- ¿Algún problema, Cait? – Preguntó con la boca llena.

- Jinx ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas… - Escupió la sheriff, escondiendo media cara tras su café. La expresión de Vi cambió por completo. Jinx, su archienemiga desde que era oficial de Piltover era la preocupación más grande del cuerpo de policía de la ciudad. Gracias al trabajo de Caitlyn el crimen organizado había disminuido considerablemente en Piltover, sin embargo, la loca peli-azul no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con aquella supuesta paz. Cada pocos días organizaba alguna redada en el sitio más público que podía. Nunca se llevaba por delante a inocentes, simplemente se dedicaba a destrozar algún monumento o establecimiento público con sus numerosas armas. Vi y Caitlyn soñaban con poder detenerla, pero, desgraciadamente, siempre llegaban tarde o se les escapaba por poco.

- ¿Qué ha pasado esta vez? – Preguntó la chica, tragándose el pastelito con un sorbo de café.

- Lo de siempre, destrozos en el supermercado de la calle 13, ningún herido, tan solo un montón de escombros. – Caitlyn se levantó, se puso su abrigo y su gorro y cogió el rifle, apoyado en la pared a su espalda. – Tengo que visitar a Heimerdinger, esta mañana he recibido un mensaje suyo bastante urgente, ¿me acompañas?. – Los ojos de Vi brillaron con expectación. Heimerdinger, el yordle fundador de la academia de las ciencias e inventor de la mayor parte de artefactos que usaba la policía, era una de las personas que había conocido estando dentro del cuerpo y le encantaba. Sus guanteletes habían mejorado considerablemente desde que acudía a su tienda para que el yordle le añadiese mejores de su propia cosecha.

- Por supuesto. – Respondió con una sonrisa, levantándose de un salto. - ¿Crees que podrá actualizar mis guantes? – La emoción brillaba en los ojos de la chica mientras salía de la comisaría detrás de Caitlyn como un perrito feliz moviendo su cola.

- Es posible. – La sheriff se subió a su coche, esperó a que su compañera cerrara la puerta y arrancó. – No tardaremos en averiguarlo. – Añadió, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Vi se recostó en el sillón mirando por la ventana. Piltover era una ciudad llena de altos rascacielos de aspecto futurista. El cielo se veía azul, impoluto de nubes y contaminación. Pese a ser la ciudad de la tecnología, los habitantes de allí estaban plenamente concienciados con el medio ambiente y toda la maquinaria que fabricaban siempre era hecha para que tuviese el mínimo impacto medioambiental. Eso era algo que Vi apreciaba muchísimo. Recordaba su infancia en la ciudad de Zaun, donde el aire que respirabas estaba cargado con vapores extraños que preferías no saber identificar.

- Oye Vi… - Empezó a decir Caitlyn, pero la chica se calló en seguida y siguió conduciendo con la mirada al frente. Vi, acostumbrada al comportamiento tímido de su compañera esperó en silencio a que ella sola tuviera el valor suficiente para continuar, no sin antes tener que tapar una sonrisilla burlesca. – Me preguntaba si… Cuando acabáramos hoy querrías… Venir a mi casa a tomar algo. – Vi se sonrojó en el acto, y giró la cabeza hacia la ventana, preocupada por si Caitlyn la había visto. Sabía que la sheriff tenía muy pocos amigos y que nunca se le había conocido pareja estable, era normal que después de unos cuantos años juntas su relación profesional se hubiese convertido en una bonita amistad. Pero Vi cada día que pasaba empezaba a necesitar algo más… Y eso, la asustaba.

- Sí, claro, lo que quieras. – Contestó, lo más seca y seria que pudo, con los ojos fijos en el paisaje que dejaban atrás.

- Genial… - Murmuró Caitlyn. El coche volvió a quedarse en silencio hasta que al fin, se pararon. – Ya hemos llegado. – Anunció la sheriff mientras se bajaba del vehículo.

"Piltover Customs", el taller de Heimerdinger y su mecánico Corki se alzaba ante ellas. Un edificio amplio de aspecto industrial con una enorme entrada de cristal. Las chicas avanzaron, armas en mano y fueron recibidas por Corki, subido en su inseparable avioneta.

- ¡Bienvenidas policías de Piltover! – Les saludó amablemente. – Pasad, pasad, Heimer os estás esperando en la parte de atrás. – Siguieron al pequeño hombre hasta una puerta trasera tras la cual, se encontraba el taller del yordle. Un enorme espacio lleno de todo tipo de maquinaria, desde brazos articulados, armas de todos tipos y clases, vehículos de todos los colores y cualquier cosa que te puedas imaginar. Al fondo de la habitación el pequeño Heimerdinger trabajaba en un cohete. Tardó varios minutos en percatarse de la presencia de las dos chicas, pero al final, dejó sus herramientas, se quitó las enormes gafas y las saludó con excitación.

- La brutal Vi y la delicada Caitlyn, vengan, vengan, tengo cosas para las dos. – Siguieron al yordle a través de sus inventos hasta llegar a una esquina. – Déjeme su rifle, sheriff.

- Pesa mucho, señor, no sé si es conveniente que… - Antes de que Caitlyn pudiera acabar la frase, un gran brazo mecánico apareció a la espalda de Heimerdinger, cogiendo el arma y poniéndola en una mesa.

- He oído que en tu última persecución a Jinx fallaste un grandioso tiro… - La cara de la sheriff se descompuso en una mueca de odio, pero logró mantener la compostura. – Te voy a instalar una lente de largo alcance, una mirilla que te marcará los kilómetros exactos que tienes hasta tu objetivo, la velocidad que tiene si está en movimiento e incluso, es capaz de calcular cuánto tardará en llegar al lugar al que estés apuntando. – El brazo mecánico le devolvió el rifle a Caitlyn que radiaba emoción, como un niño pequeño en la víspera de reyes.

- Tus guanteletes, Vi. – Le pidió Heimerdinger, observándola detrás de sus enormes gafas.

- ¡Aquí tiene señor! – Dijo Vi ilusionada. Normalmente, se ponía al lado del yordle atiborrándolo con una enorme batería de preguntas acerca de cada pequeño tornillo que tocaba en sus guantes, sin embargo, ahora, estaba embobada mirando la cara de felicidad de Caitlyn, que apuntaba al infinito con su nuevo rifle mejorado. Su corazón empezó a latir violentamente cuando los ojos castaños de su compañera se posaron en los suyos y le sonrió, visiblemente feliz. Vi rompió el contacto visual y le prestó atención a Heimerdinger, que hablaba de las mejoras en sus guantes.

- Ahora aguantarán todas las balas que le eches encima, pero ten cuidado con cohetes o cosas más potentes, todavía tienen mucho margen de mejora. – Las chicas empezaron a caminar hacia la salida, se despidieron de Corki y del Yordle y se dirigieron a su coche. - ¡Volved pronto!


	2. Capítulo 2: Jinx

_Como podéis ver, cada capítulo de esta primera parte estará escrito desde un punto de vista diferente, en este caso, Vi, Jinx y... En el capítulo 3 lo sabréis, espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo con nuestra loquilla peli - azul favorita. _

**Capítulo 2: Jinx**

Jinx paseaba por la ciudad de Zaun dando saltitos hablando con su pistola de cañones, espinas.

- Oye, espinas, ¿qué crees que deberíamos hacer hoy? – Preguntó la peli – azul mientras avanzaba por un callejón desierto y maloliente.

- Deberías ir a tu apartamento y hacer la colada. – Respondió espinas (la propia Jinx poniendo una voz aguda y repelente).

- Eres la pistola más aburrida de la historia. – Le contestó ella, cargándosela a la espalda. – La colada no es divertida, la colada no explota, la colada no lanza fuego y humo… - La chica siguió caminando entre el denso humo del que gozaba el aire de aquella ciudad mientras tarareaba una canción cualquiera. Poco después se paró delante de una puerta con un cartel viejo, medio roto, carcomido por el paso del tiempo que decía "Taberna del Dr Mundo". – Quizá Mundo tenga algo divertido que hacer… - Murmuró Jinx antes de entrar al local.

El ambiente en el interior no era mucho mejor que en las calles. El olor a tabaco, alcohol y otros fluidos químicos impregnaba el ambiente. Las mesas mugrientas estaban vacías, tan solo una figura amparada en las sombras tomaba algo que rociaba un humillo verde de su vaso. Jinx se acercó a la barra, custodiada por el enorme y extraño doctor Mundo. Según contaban, Mundo había sido humano años antes, un químico excelente con una mente privilegiada… Y completamente ida. Muchos crímenes son atribuidos a su persona y sus experimentos atroces, sin embargo la falta de pruebas hizo que no pudiera ser indultado por ninguno de ellos. Las malas lenguas hablaban sobre una posible afiliación de Mundo al ejercito Noxiano, donde le dejaban experimentar con sus enemigos, sin embargo, no satisfecho con eso, el químico practicaba con su propio cuerpo. Eso dio resultado a su actual apariencia: un enorme monstruo de tez lilácea, que lo único que conservaba de humano era el don del habla, y sus rasgos faciales.

- Buenos días, Mundo. – Saludó la mole cuando vio entrar a Jinx.

- Hola feucho, ¿tienes algo interesante para mí? Me muero de aburrimiento. – Contestó la peli – azul, recostando a espinas encima de la barra y empezando a hacer malabares con tres vasos tremendamente sucios.

- Nada nuevo por aquí, Mundo también se aburre mucho sin poder experimentar. – El químico le sirvió a la chica un espeso líquido rosáceo de sospechosa procedencia, sin embargo ella se lo bebió de un solo trago, experimentando un ligero temblor al acabárselo.

- Piltover ya no es lo que era, querido amigo. – Comentó Jinx, visiblemente triste. – Antes cuando me acercaba por allí en seguida tenía a la Manazas y la Sombrerotes detrás de mí. – La chica dejó los vasos y miró a Mundo sorprendida. – Sin embargo ayer me presenté en la ciudad y armé un buen escándalo, ya sabes, unos cuantos cohetes por aquí, unos tiros por allá, y pium, pium, pium por todos lados. – Soltó una risotada antes de continuar su historia mientras el impasible químico la escuchaba. – Y ninguna de las dos aparecieron… ¿Qué crees que debería hacer?

- Mundo piensa que deberías encontrar su punto débil. – Contestó él, lavando una taza con un trapo aún más sucio que el propio utensilio.

- Punto débil… - Repitió Jinx ensimismada… - Suena… ¡Divertido! – La chica pegó un salto, se cargó a espinas a la espalda y se dispuso a marcharse. – Eres un genio, ¡gracias!

- Mundo cree que deberías pagar tu bebida. – Refunfuñó el químico mientras veía una de las largas trenzas de la peli – azul desaparecer por la puerta. Suspiró exasperado y siguió observando el infinito mientras limpiaba la taza.

Jinx salió otra vez a las calles, esta vez mucho más animada. Si algo tenían aquellas dos estúpidas es que separadas era más fácil jugar con ellas, sin embargo, era mucho más divertido jugar con una mientras la otra lo observaba sin hacer nada. La chica se relamió los labios tan solo de imaginarse aquella escena.

- ¿Qué opinas, espinas? será una bonita fiesta, ¿verdad?

- Creo que deberías dejar las fiestas y buscarte un trabajo decente. – Respondió la pistola.

- No sé ni para qué te pregunto… - Masculló Jinx, cabreada. – Esta vez va a ser una fiesta grandiosa, tan grande que necesitaré la ayuda de un viejo amigo…

La chica caminó y caminó por callejones y túneles, en busca del que era considerado uno de los mejores alquimistas de la ciudad y de Runaterra entera, Singed. Pronto empezó a dejar Zaun atrás para adentrarse en un pequeño bosque de árboles retorcidos y una neblina verdosa que no auguraba nada bueno. Casi por arte de magia, entre la monotonía del bosque, apareció una pequeña cabaña que sacaba espeso humo azul de la chimenea. Jinx abrió la puerta sin ni quiera picar antes y se vio azotada por un violento olor a azufre que la hizo toser como una condenada.

- Por todas las armas del mundo, Singed, ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó la chica, intentando disipar el humo moviendo exageradamente los brazos. Se adentró un poco más en la casa, esperando una respuesta que pareció no llegar. - ¿Singed, estás ahí?

- Te asustaría saber lo que puede hacer a tu cerebro el brebaje que desprende ese humo. – Una voz grave se manifestó. Singed, un viejo medio decrépito y torcido, apareció de entre la humareda. - ¿Qué te trae por aquí, pequeña? ¿Necesitas alguna poción que cree caos y destrucción?

- Necesito algo que pueda hacer despistar a una patrulla entera de Piltover… Algo que los haga alucinar mientras yo me lo paso bien con mis dos policías favoritas. – Contestó Jinx, un tanto inquieta con la presencia del alquimista. Tan solo el deseo de divertirse con Caitlyn y Vi la mantenía allí.

- Tengo lo que necesitas. – Murmuró él, desapareciendo otra vez entre el humo y apareciendo al poco rato, portando un frasco que contenía un líquido semitransparente. – Lo único que debes hacer es impregnar tus granadas con esto y los adversarios que inhalen el humo de tu explosión tendrán terribles alucinaciones… Disfrútalo.

Jinx cogió el potecito y sin dar las gracias, salió corriendo de la cabaña dejando a Singed y sus extrañas pócimas atrás y dirigiéndose a Piltover tan rápido como sus delgadas piernas le permitían.


	3. Capítulo 3: Caitlyn

_**Aquí está el tercer capítulo de la historia y, el tercer y último personaje que narrará los acontecimientos que sucedan EN LA PRIMERA PARTE. Quería actualizar antes el fanfic pero he tenido un fin de semana movidito, espero poder subir capítulos con frecuencia ^^ Algunos me habéis preguntado si el fanfic tendrá "VixCaitlyn" efectivamente, ellas serán una de las parejas que habrá en este fanfic, más adelante descubriremos cosas, nuevas, no os quiero avanzar nada jeje. Me hace mucha ilusión recibir vuestros comentarios, me ayudan a seguir adelante con esto, gracias a todos leerme, espero que disfrutéis del capítulo :3**_

**Capítulo 3: Caitlyn**

Caitlyn estaba encerrada en su despacho acabando de arreglar los informes del día. Nunca le había molestado hacer el trabajo de oficina, pero debía reconocer que, desde que Vi había entrado en el cuerpo de policía, sus destrozos habituales en las misiones, le causaban el doble de trabajo. Sin embargo, aquella noche le parecía imposible concentrarse en el montón de papeles que tenía delante. Había invitado a Vi a su casa. No es que fuera nada especial, muchos días la peli – rosa se esperaba hasta que ella daba por finalizada su jornada de trabajo y la acompañaba a su pequeño piso para tomar algo con ella, charlar y hacerle compañía. La sheriff nunca se había percatado de lo realmente sola que estaba hasta que Vi empezó a llenar ese enorme y oscuro hueco que tenía en su vida, haciéndose cada vez más dependiente de ello. Antes, la razón por la que se levantaba cada mañana y daba lo mejor de sí en la comisaria era para mantener el orden que con tanto esfuerzo había conseguido traer a Piltover. Ahora, pensar en la genuina sonrisa de Vi, era suficiente razón para salir de un salto de su mullida cama. Caitlyn se sorprendió a si misma recordando la noche en que decidió ir a por Vi, en medio de aquella calle mugrienta bajo la fría lluvia…

"_La lluvia azotaba la cara de Caitlyn, fría e incómoda, pero no parecía importarle. Llevaba días con una disparatada idea en su cabeza, y hoy, era el momento de llevarla a cabo. Sus botas repiqueteaban en los charcos mientras avanzaba con determinación. Dobló la esquina y allí la encontró, encaramada a un cubo de basura examinando sus puños hextech con un tornavís medio oxidado. Tardó unos segundo en darse cuenta de su presencia, pero cuando lo hizo, habló sin ni si quiera mirarla. _

_- La famosa sheriff de Piltover viene a mi encuentro… - Musitó la chica con tranquilidad. - ¿He hecho algo mal?_

_- Podría detenerte tan solo por respirar. – Comentó Caitlyn con ironía. Observó a Vi en silencio. Su ropa estaba sucia y mugrienta y su pelo graso y mojado le caía en la cara. Aun así, la criminal era tremendamente atractiva. La sheriff meneó la cabeza, ahuyentando aquel pensamiento de su mente. "Por dios, Caitlyn, haz el favor de concentrarte". – He venido a hacerte una oferta. _

_- Soy todo oídos. – Dijo la criminal, guardándose el tornavís en la chaqueta y enfundándose los guantes. _

_- Quiero que te unas al cuerpo de policía como mi compañera. – Anunció Caitlyn con seguridad. Vi empezó a toser mientras reía, sorprendida. _

_- ¿Estás de coña, sheriff? – Espetó. – Porque si es broma no tiene ni puta gracia. _

_- Yo nunca bromeo, Vi. – Contestó ella, inmutable ante el vocabulario de la peli – rosa. – Creo que tus habilidades podrían servir gratamente a la ciudad. – La chica miraba fijamente al suelo, en silencio. Parecía un perrito abandonado en medio de la lluvia… Aquella imagen despertó en Caitlyn un extremo deseó de cuidar de ella, de protegerla y mimarla. Sabía que no se equivocaba al ofrecerle aquella oportunidad de cambiar su vida. _

_- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – Preguntó Vi, volviendo al mundo real. _

_- Sé muchas cosas de ti… - Musitó la sheriff. – Sé tu nombre igual que sé que desde el incidente en aquella mina solo atracas a bandidos y criminales. – El silencio volvió a cernirse sobre ellas. La perseverancia con la que había llegado Caitlyn empezaba a desfallecer, comenzó a hacerse la idea que volvería a casa con las manos vacía. – Lo único que te estoy ofreciendo es seguir con tu vida pero desde el otro lado de la ley, llevándote por delante a muchos más criminales que ahora… Y a mi lado. – Caitlyn susurró aquello último, como si realmente fuera a aumentar su oferta de calidad. Vi pareció revivir de repente, miró a la sheriff con una enorme y cálida sonrisa y saltó del cubo de basura donde había estado sentada. _

_- Está bien, me uniré a tu reluciente cuerpo de policía. – Vi empezó a caminar bajo la lluvia, llena de vitalidad y energía, sin embargo, Caitlyn no la siguió. Aquella sonrisa radiante le había atravesado su corazón solitario, dejándola parada en medio de aquella calle de los suburbios de Piltover"_

Caitlyn tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta que llevaban un rato picando a su puerta.

- Adelante. – Gritó, ordenando sus papeles, haciendo ver que trabajaba, hasta que una melena rosa se asomó, sonriente.

- ¿Te queda mucho, cupcake? Me muero de hambre. – Vi la miraba con aquellos ojos violetas, suplicándole que se fueran de una vez. Caitlyn miró el reloj, suspiró y se levantó de su escritorio, dejando los papeles para otro día. Cogió su abrigo, su sombrero y su rifle y salió del despacho seguida por Vi. - ¿Vas a cocinar tú, Cait?

- Sí, ¿qué te apetece? Había pensado en hacer algo de pasta, o quizá carne… - Contestó la sheriff, saliendo de la comisaria.

- Cualquier cosa que hagas tú estará buenísima. – Dijo Vi, inocentemente, haciendo que Caitlyn se sonrojara. Agradecida de que la oscuridad le ensombreciera el rostro, no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario de su oficial. Debería haberse acostumbrado a ellos, pues solían ser bastante frecuentes, pero, al fin y al cabo, Vi era un pozo sin fondo que engullía cualquier cosa que le echaras encima. Sin embargo, Caitlyn se acontentaba pensando que su comida era especial para ella… Al menos, la chica así la hacía.

- No seas pelota, no te subiré el sueldo por alagar mi comida. – Le contestó ella, animada. Se subió al coche, fregándose las manos. El invierno hacía acto de presencia en Piltover.

- ¿Tienes frío? – Preguntó Vi, al ver el gesto de la sheriff.

- No, solo son las manos, no es… - Pero antes que pudiera decir nada, los guanteletes de Vi habían rodeado sus manos. Caitlyn era plenamente consciente de que aquello no dejaba de ser un trozo de metal, pero estaba segura que si aquellas hubiesen sido las manos de Vi, hubiesen sido igual de agradables.

- Gracias… - Musitó ella, incorporándose en su asiento.

- No es nada. – Contestó Vi, ofreciéndole una de sus sonrisas.

Caitlyn se disponía a arrancar el coche, con el corazón acelerado por culpa de la peli – rosa, cuando vio a uno de sus oficiales salir corriendo de la comisaria, dirigiéndose a ellas. Bajó la ventana cuando ya estaba cerca, al ver la expresión de preocupación del hombre, su corazón se aceleró, pero esta vez, de preocupación.

- ¿Sucede algo, oficial? – Preguntó, poniendo el tono de voz serio e intimidante que usaba con sus empleados.

- Sheriff… - EL pobre hombre apenas podía respirar. – Tenemos una emergencia urgente en el museo de ciencia.

- Estaremos allí en un momento, envía seis de nuestras mejores patrullas, ¿contra quién nos enfrentamos? – Preguntó ella, visiblemente asqueada por aquel imprevisto. Su cena con Vi se había ido al garete en menos de un segundo.

- Jinx, señora. – Informó el oficial.

Caitlyn miró a Vi, apretando el volante con violencia. Las dos chicas adoptaron sendas expresiones de odio. Jinx, su archienemiga, había entrado en acción, y esta vez, no se les escaparía.


	4. Capítulo 4: (Vi) Game over

_**Cuarto capítulo de esta historia, espero que os guste mucho, veo que este fan fic está teniendo bastante aceptación, cosa que me alegra muchísimo ya que es el primero que escribo ^^ Sin más, os dejo con este nuevo capítulo. **_

**Capítulo 4: (Vi) Game over**

Vi bajo del coche detrás de Caitlyn con el corazón acelerado por la rabia. Jinx, la bala perdida, era sin duda peor que un grano en el culo. Al principio las apariciones de la peli – azul fueron "relativamente" pacíficas. Pegaba cuatro tiros, explotaba un par de bombas y se iba por donde había venido, haciendo escándalo pero sin llevarse a nadie por delante. Sin embargo, últimamente, parecía que la poca cordura y moral que le quedaba habían desaparecido por completo y empezaba a llevarse a gente inocente por delante con el único objetivo de llamar la atención de Vi y Caitlyn, pero, sobre todo de Vi.

- Comandante Leroux, informe de la situación por favor. – Ordenó Caitlyn a un bigotudo policía.

- Parece que la criminal se ha encerrado en una de las aulas con tres alumnos y, según sus palabras textuales, "no piensa salir hasta que la Manazas y la Sombrerotes se presenten ante ella para jugar un rato". – Explicó el comandante. Vi chasqueó la lengua, visiblemente asqueada, apretó los puños con ira y empezó a correr hacia la puerta, escuchando los pasos de Caitlyn detrás suyo mientras les gritaba órdenes a sus demás oficiales.

- Sabes que debemos ir con muchísimo cuidado ahí dentro, ¿verdad? – Inquirió la sheriff, completamente seria. – Esta vez no estamos solas.

- Lo sé cupcake, está todo controlado. – Espetó Vi. En su interior, solo tenía ganas de apalizar a aquella loca. Una vocecilla en su interior le imploró que se calmara, que no era para tanto, sin embargo, la chica estaba dolida… Sabía que aquella noche podría haber pasado algo especial entre ella y Cait y en vez de eso se encontraban allí, persiguiendo a una criminal sin dos dedos de frente que delinquía solo por el placer que le daba ver sufrir a los demás.

Llegaron a la puerta del aula donde se había encerrado Jinx. Las dos chicas se miraron durante unos largos segundos, azul y violeta encontrándose, perdiéndose entre una marea inconexa de sentimientos. Caitlyn desvió la mirada primero, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Prométeme que actuarás con cuidado, Vi… - Musitó la sheriff, cargándose el rifle a la espalda con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y la vista perdida en el infinito.

- Te lo prometo cupcake. – Contestó la peli – rosa, acariciándole la barbilla con delicadeza. - ¿Protocolo de combate número 2? – Caitlyn asintió con la cabeza, un poco atontada, Vi le sonrió y dejó que se alejara para buscar una buena posición donde apuntar con su rifle.

Cuando la sheriff había desaparecido de su vista, Vi suspiró una vez, cargó sus guantes hextech y reventó la puerta del aula de un puñetazo. Tres chicos de aproximadamente 15 años la miraron asustado atados cada uno a una silla con varias bombas a sus pies. Tras inspeccionar detenidamente la habitación no encontró ni rastro de Jinx. Vi no se fiaba un pelo de aquella situación, pero no podía hacer nada más que acercarse a aquellos chavales y desatarlos. Cuando se arrodilló ante el primero se dio cuenta que las bombas funcionaban con un detonador externo a ellas. Vi tragó saliva, inquieta. Liberó al primer chico y dejó la bomba en una esquina. Desató al segundo sin ningún problema. Cuando llegó al tercero, percibió algo extraño en el… Mantenía la cabeza fija en el suelo, con un pañuelo negro rodeándole prácticamente toda la cara. Cuando levantó la vista, Vi se encontró con unos grandes ojos rojos que le hicieron dar un paso para atrás. _"Jinx…"._

- Hace tiempo que no juegas con espinas, Manazas. – Con un movimiento rápido, Jinx se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentada y apuntó con su lanzador de cohetes a Vi, que no tuvo tiempo de preparar su escudo. Un pequeño cohete impactó en sus guantes haciéndola retroceder varios pasos.

- No estoy de humor para juegos, maldita loca. – Escupió Vi. Intentó cargar sus guanteletes, sin embargo, uno de ellos parecía haberse roto. _"Da igual, con uno me basto y me sobro" _

Vi se abalanzó hacia Jinx, que parecía preparada para la acometida, saltó hacia la derecha y esquivó con agilidad a la peli – rosa, que reventó una mesa. La criminal aprovechó para tirarle otro cohete que impactó en la espalda de la oficial, haciendo que su respiración se viese entrecortada por un momento. Cuando se recuperó, volvió a cargar su puño, esta vez, dando un golpe en el suelo y mandando una gran ola de energía hacia donde estaba Jinx, que, rápidamente, saltó hacia la izquierda, volviendo a esquivar el ataque de su enemiga.

- Estás mucho más torpe Manazas, ¿es que no te deja luchar tu querida sheriff? – La peli – azul se subió a una silla riéndose a carcajadas de Vi, que estaba en una esquina, carcomida por la rabia. Sin ni si quiera contestar, se lanzó hacia Jinx, cogiéndola por la cintura y cayendo las dos al suelo. Cargó su puño y lo estampó en la cara de la criminal, que seguía riéndose. Cuando la oficial estaba a punto de descargar su segundo puñetazo, notó el cañón de una pistola en su estómago. – ZAP!

Una enorme descarga eléctrica azotó el cuerpo de Vi, haciendo que se retorciera en el suelo, incapaz de mover ningún músculo. A penas podía respirar, se había quedado hecha un ovillo en una esquina, notando como todo su cuerpo se había quedado paralizado.

- Vamos Pum, Pum, es tu hora de jugar con nuestra querida oficial. – Los ojos de Jinx se iban agrandando conforme parecía ir derrotando a Vi, haciendo que su expresión de loca aún fuera más exagerada.

Vi sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y preparó su escudo antes de que Jinx empezara a pegarle tiros con su ametralladora. En su interior, esperaba que Caitlyn estuviera lista para disparar y acabar con aquel sufrimiento. Justo en el momento en que su escudo estaba a punto de caer, vio el puntito rojo de la mirilla del rifle de la sheriff. Por desgracia, la alegría de Vi al ver aquella señal entre ceja y ceja de la cara de Jinx debió ser tan evidente que hasta aquella psicópata pudo darse cuenta de que algo estaba a punto de pasar, girándose, extrañada al oír un disparo a lo lejos.

La bala destinada a la cabeza de Jinx acabó en su hombro, haciendo que su ametralladora cayera al suelo. Vi empezó a levantarse _"es ahora o nunca"_. Sin embargo, las risotadas de la criminal no hacían más que minarle la moral.

- Así que la sombrerotes estaba esperando su momento. – Espetó. Su expresión estaba completamente ida. - ¡SE QUE ME ESTÁS OYENDO SHERIFF, PAGARÁS CARA TU INSOLENCIA VIENDO MORIR DELANTE DE TI A QUIEN MÁS QUIERES!" – Vi se había incorporado y estaba preparada para cargar encima de Jinx cuando se percató de lo que tenía entre las manos; el detonador de las bombas que había desperdigadas en el aula. - ¿Sabías que estamos en un séptimo piso, Manazas?

Jinx empezó a reírse, Vi a correr y de lejos, escuchó como Cait gritaba su nombre. Deseó que la sheriff no estuviese demasiado cerca y pudiese salvarse. Vio a la peli – azul saltar por la ventana mientras apretaba el detonador. Las bombas explotaron, haciendo que su cuerpo se estampara contra la pared. Su consciencia se esfumaba por momentos, el suelo parecía estar desapareciendo, sus oídos pitaban exageradamente. Se dejó caer al vacío más profundo… Parecía que el juego se había acabado.


	5. Capítulo 5 (Jinx)

_**Hola a todos :D Este capítulo va a ser cortito y posiblemente no veamos a Jinx hasta dentro de unos cuantos capítulos. Por otra parte, me gustaría agradecer a todos los que dejáis una review, me ayudan muchísimo a continuar con la historia. Ahora que he descubierto que se pueden responder (soy un poco lerda, no me peguéis xD) aquellos que me preguntéis cosas o quiera deciros algo, os contestaré en seguida que lo vea. **_

_**Sin más os dejo con el nuevo capítulo. **_

**Capítulo 5 (Jinx): Amigos para jugar**

Jinx caminaba errante y con dificultades por los lúgubres bosques que rodeaban Zaun. Necesitaba encontrar la cabaña de Singed… O aquel balazo en el hombro le saldría caro. Había sido el mejor juego desde aquella vez en el banco oficial de Piltover. Se lo había pasado en grande con la Manazas y pese a la herida recibida, todo había valido la pena para volver a sentir la euforia de la batalla, las balas volando aquí y allá, el humo y las explosiones. No había nada que amara más Jinx que la adrenalina que segregaba su cuerpo cada vez que disparaba alguna de sus armas. Si pudiera, seguramente se casaría con una de ellas.

Sin embargo, ahora estaba ligeramente preocupada por su hombro. La bala que había tirado Caitlyn (destinada a su cabeza) había impactado mal y ahora su brazo derecho se resentía de ello. Vio a lo lejos la pequeña estructura del laboratorio de Singed e hizo un último esfuerzo para llegar hasta la puerta y picar. El científico abrió, asqueado. Estaba elaborando una poción para hacerle rejuvenecer la piel, lo último que necesitaba eran visitas inesperadas que pudieran juzgarle. Jinx entró y cayó al suelo. Sus fuerzas empezaban a flaquear.

- Maldita sea Jinx, si no fuera porque podrías volar por los aires todo mi trabajo ahora mismo estarías muerta.- Murmuró el viejo alquimista arrastrando el pequeño cuerpo de la bala perdida, que había caído inconsciente.

Cuando Jinx despertó un vendaje rodeaba su hombro derecho. Observó la habitación y reconoció que estaba en la parte de arriba del bar de Dr Mundo. A su izquierda estaban dispuestas sus tres armas y su ropa. Alguien le había puesta una raída sudadera y unos pantalones de chándal que le iban enormes. Con cuidado empezó a bajar las escaleras hasta el bar, donde Mundo limpiaba la barra distraído.

- Eh Mundo. – gritó la peli-azul. - ¿Está por aquí Singed?

- No. – Respondió. – Pero Mundo ha oído que decía que le debes una muy gorda y que se la cobrará algún día.

Jinx resopló y se sentó en la barra, esperando a que el monstruo liláceo le sirviese algo. Justo en ese instante la puerta se abrió y una rata apestosa armada con una ballesta entró en el local; Twich, la rata apestada. La chica lo había visto más de una vez pululando por las calles de Zaun dejando tras de sí un tufo considerable así como un humillo verde poco agradable. Sin embargo, aparte de eso y los combates en la grieta, nunca había tenido ni una sola palabra con él.

- Parece que ya estás en pie otra vez. – Comentó con un desagradable tono agudo, mientras se sentaba al lado de la peli-azul.

- Sí, sí, estoy plenamente recuperada, tanto como para llenar el culo de una rata de balas. – Jinx empezó a reírse descaradamente. Pese a la ofensa, Twich no se inmutó.

- Así que te gusta jugar con la sheriff Caitlyn y la oficial Vi… ¿no? – Preguntó, lamiéndose el hocico.

- Oh sí, ratilla, es lo más divertido que puedes hacer en Piltover.

- Vaya… ¿Y no te gustaría hacer nuevos amigos para jugar, Jinx? – El rostro de la chica se iluminó plenamente. ¿Había escuchado bien? Jugar con La sombrerotes y la manazas era divertido pero… Empezaba a aburrirle. Las palabras de aquella rata inmunda empezaban a interesarle.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Tan solo quiero presentarte a una amiga mía, para que escuches lo que quiere decirte… - Twich se levantó de su taburete y salió por la puerta.

- Eh, ¡espera! No me has presentado a tu amiga. – Jinx salió corriendo tras la rata, siguiendo el tufo verde que iba dejando a su paso. La lluvia se había presentado en Zaun, haciendo que su largo pelo azul quedase empapado. Después de varios minutos de caminar, al doblar una esquina vio el cuerpo de Twich al lado de una alta y delgada figura de melena roja como la sangre.

- Oh… Vaya… Menudas amigas tienes… - Comentó Jinx al ver delante suyo a la cuchilla siniestra, Katarina du Couteau.


	6. Capítulo 6 (Cait) Punto y aparte

**Capítulo 6 (Caitlyn): Punto y aparte**

"_¿Cómo has podido fallar?"_ Caitlyn saltó un tramo de escaleras roto, cayendo elegante y grácil al suelo. _"Tiene que estar viva"._ La adrenalina la empujaba a seguir corriendo pese al humo que se adentraba en sus pulmones. Tras ella, una patrulla de policías y paramédicos, la seguían con esfuerzo. _"¿Dónde estás?"._ Algo le llamó la atención a su izquierda. Los googles de Vi yacían en el suelo lleno de escombros. _"Tienes que estar cerca…"_. Como un lobo acechando a su presa, Caitlyn bajó la marcha de su carrera a contrarreloj y empezó a buscar más detenidamente. Necesitaba algo, ni que fuese un atisbo de su respiración entrecortada.

- Vi… - Llamó. La desesperación corría por sus venas. Había visto como la parte del edificio en la que estaba situada el aula se desmoronaba sin que ella pudiese hacer nada. Pese a la altura de la que había caído, Caitlyn aún tenía esperanzas de encontrar a su compañera. – Vi, contéstame… - De repente, entre el silencio y la calma de los escombros y el humo, escuchó una tos no muy lejana. - ¡VI! – Llamó, esta vez a viva voz, acercándose a toda prisa hacía aquella débil tosecilla.

- Cait… - La estaba escuchando, era ella, no cabía ninguna duda. Aceleró el paso, esta vez llevada por la euforia.

Lo primero que vio fue la punta de uno de sus guantes. Vi yacía medio sepultada tras una montaña de escombros. Sin embargo, sus enormes guantes hextech parecían haber amortiguado gran parte de la caída. Caitlyn se acercó a ella, con miedo a pisar en algún lugar equivocado y acabar las dos bajo el edificio. Se arrodilló a su lado, con lágrimas en los ojos. En aquel preciso instante en que su bala había fallado, Cait había sentido como todo se le escapaba de las manos. _"¡SE QUE ME ESTÁS OYENDO SHERIFF, PAGARÁS CARA TU INSOLENCIA VIENDO MORIR DELANTE DE TI A QUIEN MÁS QUIERES!" _Las palabras de Jinx aún resonaban en su cabeza. _"A quien más quieres…"_

- Cait… - Vi parecía semiinconsciente, con heridas por todo su cuerpo, pero nada realmente grave, al menos, a primera vista. – Cait, yo… - Caitlyn se acercó más a ella, posando el dedo índice encima de sus labios entrecortados, haciendo que dejase de hablar, suavemente.

- Te sacaré de aquí Vi, te lo prometo. – Susurró la sheriff, acariciándole la mejilla con dulzura. La peli-rosa cerró los ojos, dejándose mecer y agarrando a Caitlyn por su vestido, como si tuviera miedo de que esta pudiera desaparecer.

Los paramédicos y los policías no tardaron en llegar. Entre todos lograron sacar a Vi del edificio y llevarla a una de las ambulancias que habían llegado después de la explosión. Caitlyn no se separó de su oficial en ningún momento, agarrándole de la mano hasta que uno de los médicos las separó definitivamente, llevándosela al hospital.

- Sheriff, debo pedirle que sea paciente. Su compañera ha recibido múltiples daños y está muy malherida, cualquier movimiento en falso nos podría llevar a una gran desgracia. – El médico subió a la ambulancia y miró a la chica, imponente. – Venga al hospital y allí recibirá noticias.

Caitlyn vio como le cerraba las puertas del vehículo en sus narices. Una sensación de abandono y soledad asoló su magullado corazón. Estaba desorientada, perdida en un torrente de acontecimientos y emociones que era totalmente incapaz de controlar. Sus pensamientos se acumulaban uno tras otro, ametrallándole la cabeza. En menos de media hora había estado a punto de perder a Vi, pero ahora, se la habían vuelto a llevar de su lado. Caitlyn no sabía qué hacer, estaba en medio de la calle, rodeada de bomberos y policías, sucia y con las lágrimas aún secas en sus ojos.

- Cait. – Una voz grave la llamó por la espalda. Hacía tiempo que no la escuchaba, tan solo cuando a veces coincidían en el campo de la justicia.

- Ezreal… - Caitlyn se abalanzó encima del explorador, y sin querer, todos los sentimientos que se acumulaban en su cuerpo decidieron salir en forma de llanto incontrolado. El chico acunó a su amiga con ternura. Conocía a la sheriff prácticamente desde que eran niños y pocas veces la había visto desmoronarse de aquella manera. Había llegado hacía escasas dos horas de su última exploración y había decidido visitar a Jayce, que salía por la puerta, blanco como la leche, después de que un oficial de policía le reportara lo ocurrido en el edificio universitario. Ezreal decidió quedarse al lado de Caitlyn mientras Jayce seguía a la ambulancia para esperar los resultados de Vi.

- Vamos pequeña, tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas. – Susurró él cuando pareció que Caitlyn conseguía recomponerse. Avergonzada por sus propias lágrimas se apartó en seguida del rubio, que sonrió comprensivo. Poco a poco consiguió recomponer los muros alrededor de su corazón, suspiró y se encaró con Ezreal, que seguía mirándola con comprensión.

- Llévame al hospital, Ez, debo estar a su lado. – La determinación brillaba en los ojos de Caitlyn pese a que su rostro se había convertido en una inexpresiva máscara de aparente tranquilidad.

El chico la llevó hasta su coche y empezó a conducir en silencio. Cada pocos minutos Caitlyn notaba la penetrante mirada azul de Ezreal clavada en ella. Suponía que el chico tendría muchas preguntas. Se maldecía a si misma por ser tan débil y a la vez se preguntaba cuanto hacía que aquella extraña debilidad estaba en ella. ¿Por qué había llorado? ¿Quizá era porque había sido una incompetente al fallar aquel tiro y poner en peligro la vida de uno de sus oficiales? Se rio para sus adentros… Vi no era un simple oficial más… Vi era su compañera desde hacía ya casi dos años. Día tras día habían estado juntas en múltiples misiones donde sus vidas se veían en peligro y lo único que podían hacer era confiar en que la una le estaba cubriendo la espalda a la otra. Y aquella vez, Caitlyn había fallado. _"Verás morir a lo que más quieres"._ Otra vez aquellas palabras de Jinx resonaron en su cabeza… ¿Qué demonios sabía aquella psicópata de sus sentimientos? Enfadada, Caitlyn miró por la ventana temiendo que quizá la peli-azul supiera muchísimo más que lo que ella misma estaba dispuesta a aceptar. A su izquierda Ezreal carraspeó incómodo.

- Ya hemos llegado, Cait. – Anunció. El hospital general de Piltover se alzaba ante ellos. Una estructura de varios metales colocados en extrañas formas creaban un enorme edificio que se mimetizaba con los demás rascacielos de la ciudad.

Caitlyn bajó del coche a toda prisa y entró en el hospital decidida. Sin embargo, no tenía ni idea de dónde podrían haberse llevado a Vi… Miró a su amigo, perdida. Un atisbo de ansiedad volvió a asomarse por sus ojos azules.

- Planta 6, Jayce está con ella. – A penas había pronunciado el número de planta Caitlyn había salido disparada hacia las escaleras.

Peldaño tras otro llegó sin aliento y buscó el enorme martillo de Jayce pasillo tras pasillo, hasta que al fin, lo vislumbró en la lejanía, apoyado en la pared. La chica empezó a correr otra vez hasta llegar al lado del defensor del mañana, que la observó, nervioso.

- Sigue inconsciente Cait… Los médicos han dicho que debemos dejarla descansar. – Caitlyn cogió su rifle y apuntó al chico sin miramientos, su mirada parecían cuchillos directos al alma.

- Ni se te ocurra barrarme el paso Jayce o estás muerto. – Él levantó las manos y se echó a un lado.

Caitlyn abrió la puerta con cuidado. Vi yacía en la cama, inconsciente. Prácticamente todo su cuerpo estaba vendado o escayolado, su respiración era casi imperceptible y el latido de su corazón solo se reconocía por el constante pitido de la máquina que tenía al lado. La sheriff se acercó una silla y se sentó a su lado, sin atreverse a tocarla por miedo a hacerle daño. Una lágrima solitaria empezó a caer por sus mejillas. En su garganta ardían muchísimas palabras que ni si quiera sabiendo que Vi no podía oírlas se atrevía a pronunciar. No podía permitirse perderla, no podía porque en el fondo sabía que aquella chica con el pelo rosa, violenta y alocada era lo que la mantenía con vida día tras día. Era consciente de que no podría seguir adelante sin tener su pícara sonrisa o sus ojos violetas para perderse en ellos. Y todo aquello, todos aquellos sentimientos que la atormentaban y la seguían, eran incapaces de salir de sus gélidos muros. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, la imagen de Vi, débil, magullada y el haber sentido que posiblemente la había perdido para siempre, hicieron que Caitlyn pronunciaran las dos palabras que marcarían un punto y aparte en su vida.

- Te quiero… - Susurró, dejando que el sueño se apoderase de ella, acomodando su cabeza al lado de la mano de Vi, que, casi imperceptible, se cerró en lo que parecía un auto reflejo.

_**A/N: La verdad es que me ha gustado mucho escribir este capítulo... Esos sentimientos de Caitlyn, simplemente me encanta escribirlos. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, no dudéis en dejarme una review, siempre se agradecen y ayudan a seguir ^^**_


	7. Capítulo 7 (Ezreal) Escuchar

**Capítulo 7 (Ezreal): Escuchar**

Ezreal se sentó al lado de Jayce en la sala de espera del hospital general de Piltover, suspirando, visiblemente cansado.

- Creo que me he perdido muchas cosas desde que me fui… - Comentó colocándose bien un reluciente mechón de pelo rubio. Jayce resopló, recostándose en la incómoda silla. – Vamos a estar aquí algunas horas así que… Podrías ponerme al día. – El chico hizo una sonrisa angelical mientras su amigo lo miraba escéptico. – Vamos Jayce, te recordaba más animado. – El explorador le pegó un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro, pero el defensor del mañana ni se inmutó.

- Las cosas cambian Ez… Creo que me estoy haciendo viejo. – La amargura retumbaba en las palabras de Jayce. – Ya no soy el que era.

- ¿Las chicas ya no te miran igual, pequeño Jayce? – Se burló Ezreal. Recordaba una época de su vida, recién entrado a la alocada pubertad en la que Jayce, su amigo de aventuras junto con Caitlyn, y unos cuantos años mayor que él, le daba estúpidos consejos sobre cómo ligarse a una chica. Ahora, en su agraciada juventud, con una sola de sus sonrisas, o un guiño de ojo, podía conseguir tantas mujeres como desease.

- Ni se te ocurra por un instante burlarte de esto, rubito. – Espetó él, claramente frustrado. – Mis dotes de seducción siguen intactas.

- ¿Entonces? – Inquirió Ezreal. Su amigo no medió palabra, sin embargo, su mirada se dirigió inevitablemente a la habitación donde desde hacía ya más de tres horas se encontraban Caitlyn y Vi. – No será sobre…

- Calla. – Lo interrumpió Jayce. – Es vergonzoso… - El rubio se quedó callado. Si algo había aprendido en sus largos viajes en solitario es que el silencio puede ser mejor compañía que las palabras banales, así que simplemente, dejó que su amigo se sintiera capaz de contarle lo que había sucedido. – Pasó hace varios meses… Quizá medio año. – Jayce tragó saliva y empezó a mover nerviosamente las manos. – Tú sabes mejor que nadie que Caitlyn siempre me ha gustado, además desde que éramos bien pequeños. – Ezreal asintió con una ligera sonrisa. – Pues bien, su madre, que me tiene en gran aprecio, me insinuó que su hija estaba interesada en mí… - Jayce cogió aire. Su rostro se había estado enrojeciendo conforme avanzaba su historia. – Así que me lancé. – El defensor del mañana volvió a hundirse en su silla. – Como puedes imaginar no salió como me esperaba, de hecho… Acabamos discutiendo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Fue muy dura contigo? Ya sabes, a veces puede ser muy fría pero en el fondo es un cachito de pan. – Dijo Ezreal encogiéndose de hombros. Pese a su fama de mujer fría y calculadora, Caitlyn en el fondo se sentía muy sola. No se le había conocido pareja pese a rozar ya los 24 años, ni si quiera se la había visto nunca en compañía de un hombre que no fueran él mismo o Jayce. De hecho, dudaba que su amiga hubiese tenido algún tipo de relación física con nadie.

- Digamos que… - Empezó su amigo, colorado como un tomate. – Le insinué que quizá debería tirarse de una vez a Vi y acabar con tanta tontería. – Ezreal empezó a reírse incontrolablemente.

- Jayce, eres el hombre con menos tacto de toda Runaterra. – Su amigo, indignado se levantó y dejó al explorador solo en la sala de espera, secándose una lagrimita de su mejilla.

Todo Piltover sabía que la Sheriff y su oficial estaban juntas casi las 24 horas del día, los rumores eran varios, desde que Caitlyn había rescatado a Vi de la miseria para que fuese su esclava a que Vi estaba manipulando a Caitlyn para convertirse ella misma en la nueva sheriff de la ciudad. Sin embargo, Ezreal sabía que su amiga de la infancia sentía muchísimas cosas por su oficial, solo le hacía falta observar como brillaban sus ojos al mirar a la peli-rosa para darse cuenta de que el corazón de Caitlyn llevaba tatuado un nombre. Pese a lo poco que había estado en su ciudad natal a causa de sus exploraciones, el chico siempre intentaba pasar una tarde con su amiga y sonsacarle la verdad acerca de sus sentimientos, pero, una y otra vez, chocaba contra aquellos muros de hierro que ella misma había construido para protegerse.

El ruido de una puerta al cerrarse llamó la atención del rubio, que levantó la cabeza y vio a Caitlyn, apoyada en la pared del pasillo, mirando a la nada. Se acercó en silencio y se puso a su lado, observándola. Sus ojos estaban hinchados, teñidos en sangre de tanto llorar, la vista perdida y la boca entreabierta. A Ezreal se le encogió el corazón… Jamás había visto a su amiga tan desmejorada, de hecho, las únicas veces que la había visto llorar fueron lágrimas de frustración o rabia. No pudo evitar abrazarla. Notó las manos de Caitlyn agarrarse a su chaqueta y romper a llorar.

- ¿Por qué duele tanto, Ez? ¿Por qué soy incapaz de verla en este estado? ¿Qué me está pasando? - El chico se apartó un poco de la Sheriff e intentó secarle las lágrimas. El azul marino de los ojos de Caitlyn se encontraron con el azul eléctrico de los de Ezreal. En ellos vio miedo, inseguridad, incomprensión… Estaba perdida y él tenía la respuesta para que se encontrase a sí misma. Sin embargo, en el fondo creía que debía ser ella sola quien se diera cuenta de lo que todos aquellos sentimientos significaban, que por su cuenta pusiese en orden su vida y encontrase las fuerzas para enfrentarse a Vi.

- El dolor forma parte del amor, Cait… - Murmuró él. Su amiga bajó la vista, incómoda.

- Me da miedo donde me puede llevar todo esto… Donde la puede dejar a ella… - Una pequeña sonrisa asomó por sus labios y volvió a mirar a Ezreal. – Creo que esté es el enemigo más feroz al que me he enfrentado nunca.

- Y como siempre, lo vencerás. – Contestó el rubio posando su mano en el hombro de la chica, que sonrió y asintió, decidida. Solo faltaba que Vi despertara… Ezreal tragó saliva, pensando por un momento en que quizá la oficial no compartiera los sentimientos de Caitlyn… "_Solo lo sabremos si se atreven a hablar",_ pensó. Suspirando, intranquilo, se sentó con su amiga en el suelo. La espera, podía ser eterna.

**_A/N: Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo dentro de la cabecita de Ezreal. Gracias a todos por vuestras reviews, el próximo capítulo será intenso jeje. _**


	8. Capítulo 8 (Vi) Despertar

_**AN: Hola a todos :D Hace un tiempo que no colgaba nada, pero he estado de exámenes y proyectos finales y no he tenido tiempo para escribir... Pero, aquí tenéis este capítulo más largo de lo normal para recompensar mi ausencia. Espero que os guste, cualquier cosa, me la podéis comentar dejando un review. Sin más, os dejo con este capítulo ^^**_

**Capítulo 8 (Vi) Despertar**

"_Vi se miró al espejo una última vez. Tal y como le había aconsejado ese pequeño explorador rubiales, había optado por ponerse una camisa azul y combinarlo con una corbata de seda amarilla y una rosa perfectamente ajustada a la solapa de su chaleco blanco. Había peinado su melena peli – rosa hacia atrás, recogiéndola en una coleta que caía por su hombro, dejando que algún mechón de pelo más corto cayera por su cara. Vi suspiró. Las fiestas nunca habían sido su fuerte. No le gustaba la interacción con otros seres humanos a no ser que implicara estampar sus guantes hextech en sus caras. Sin embargo, Caitlyn la había convencido para asistir a la fiesta de navidad que organizaba el gobierno de Piltover. Siendo solo una oficial, su presencia no debería estar permitida en ese tipo de acontecimientos, pero la Sheriff la había colado como su acompañante y escolta oficial. _

_- Lo que estás haciendo por una chica… - Se dijo Vi a si misma antes de salir por la puerta. Sabía perfectamente que si no fuera por ella no se hubiese puesto aquella vestimenta que le hacía parecer un payaso, ni hubiese prometido controlar sus modales y portarse como un buen perrito obediente. En el fondo quería sorprender a Caitlyn y demostrarle que no solo sabía derrumbar paredes y detener a criminales. _

_Salió a la calle y entró en el coche negro que la esperaba en la puerta de su edificio. _

_- Buenas noches señorita, ¿dónde quiere que la lleve? – Ezreal la miraba vestido con colores similares a los de Vi, con un chaleco y camisa azules y una americana blanca. Llevaba la misma rosa que ella clavada en el lado izquierdo, aunque la suya era ligeramente más rosácea. Su atuendo lo hacía parecer unos años mayor de lo que en realidad era. Vi le pegó un puñetazo cariñoso en el hombro (que debió ser demasiado fuerte para el explorador, pues tensó la cara para no demostrar dolor). - ¿Estás preparada para esta noche, oficial? _

_- Siempre estoy preparada. – Fue la respuesta tajante de la peli – rosa, que miraba por la ventana mientras el coche avanzaba por las calles de Piltover. _

_La fiesta se llevaba a cabo en la enorme mansión de Jayce, el defensor del mañana. Vi sabía que después de acabar con la vida de Viktor, hacía unos años, Jayce había conseguido el favor eterno del gobierno de la ciudad, que lo premió con aquella enorme casa en el mejor barrio posible. De hecho, la casa de los padres de Caitlyn no estaba muy lejos de allí. Vi tragó saliva. Era posible que esa noche los progenitores de su jefa estuvieran en aquella fiesta y muy posiblemente tuviera que hablar con ellos. La fama de la oficial era conocida por todos, incluso su pasado había llegado a ser comidilla de cotilleos y rumores y estaba segura que los padres de la Sheriff sabrían de ello. _

_Dejaron el coche delante de la mansión donde un chaval uniformado se lo llevó para aparcarlo más adelante. Vi observó la enorme casa de estilo moderno con grandiosos ventanales, terrazas y balcones. Un mayordomo les acompañó hasta la puerta de entrada, recogiendo sus abrigos. La chica estaba realmente impresionada y dudaba de que Jayce tuviese a todas aquellas personas a su servicio. Entraron al salón principal y se encontraron con una marabunta de gente vestida de forma elegante y vistosa, con sus cócteles pijos en las manos hablando de cosas que en realidad no les interesaban y elogiando a personas que en realidad odiaban. Vi pudo reconocer al alcalde de Piltover hablando con una rechoncha mujer que le reía todas sus bromas. A lo lejos divisó el gigantesco pelo de Heimerdinger, que les enseñaba a los interesados su último invento. Ezreal había desaparecido de su lado, seguramente arrastrado por alguna de sus fans locas. _

_Lo primero que hizo Vi al quedarse sola fue acercarse a la barra que había instalada en una esquina. Se sentó en un taburete y llamó la atención de un camarero. _

_- ¿Tienes ron noxiano? – Preguntó la oficial, visiblemente incómoda ante la situación. _

_- Aquí solo servimos licores de la mejor calidad, señorita. – Vi observó al camarero. Era un tipo delgaducho, de facciones duras y oscuro pelo negro. _

_- ¿Qué es lo más fuerte que tenéis, entonces? – Inquirió ella, ligeramente mosqueada. Adoraba el alcohol noxiano, era sin duda, el único que podía emborracharte con una simple gota. _

_- Bueno… - Pensativo, el chico sacó varias botellas de la barra y le sonrió a Vi con seguridad. – Si no le importa, puedo probar un cóctel nuevo. _

_Vi le hizo un gesto con la mano, dándole libertad total para que el chaval experimentara. Mientras esperaba, notó una fina mano en su hombro. _

_- Creí que esta noche ibas a comportarte. – La suave voz de Caitlyn hizo que Vi pegara un salto en su taburete, girándose en seguida. Al ver a su jefa, la oficial se quedó completamente sin aliento. La Sheriff iba con un largo vestido lila oscuro, abierto por la espalda y ceñido al esbelto cuerpo de la mujer. Una abertura, dejaba ver la pierna derecha de Caitlyn. Su pelo oscuro caía como una cascada por su espalda y sus ojos como el hielo estaban rodeados de una pequeña capa de maquillaje que los hacía parecer más grandes y almendrados. Vi abrió la boca intentando contestar algo, pero el escote de la Sheriff la distraía completamente. La voz del camarero la hizo volver al mundo real. _

_- Aquí tiene señorita, espero que sea de su agrado. – La oficial cogió su copa y se alejó de la barra, saludando a Caitlyn, intentando mantener los ojos en su rostro. _

_- Necesito tomar el aire… ¿Me acompañas? – preguntó ella, adentrándose entre la multitud, sin esperar la respuesta de Vi. Saludaba a aquellos que conocía y devolvía el saludo a todos aquellos que se presentaban. No podían dar ni dos pasos sin que algún invitado baboso se abalanzara encima de la Sheriff. Vi se mantenía tensa a su lado, bebiendo de su copa intentando reprimir las ganas que tenía de apalizar a todos aquellos que se acercaban más de lo necesario a su jefa. Casi una hora después, consiguieron salir a uno de los numerosos balcones vacíos. _

_- Odio las aglomeraciones, me ponen nerviosa. – Comentó Caitlyn, apoyándose en el balcón. _

_- Yo te veía bastante cómoda ahí dentro. – Señaló Vi, sacándose un paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo de sus pantalones. Sin embargo, no encontraba por ninguna parte el mechero o las cerillas. Antes de que pudiese maldecirse a sí misma, la llama de un zippo plateado iluminó su rostro, encendiéndole el cigarrillo. Caitlyn, con un pitillo entre sus finos labios le sonreía, amable. _

_- ¿Desde cuándo fumas? – preguntó Vi mientras veía como su jefa se encendía el cigarrillo y expulsaba el humo de forma tremendamente sexy. _

_- Hay cosas que no sabes de mí, querida Vi – Contestó ella, burlona. – Ya las irás descubriendo con el tiempo. _

_La peli – rosa sonrió. No podía apartar sus ojos de aquella chica de largo pelo oscuro que fumaba apoyada en la barandilla del balcón mirando al cielo. Solo habían pasado seis meses desde que empezaron a trabajar juntas y la verdad es que Vi se sentía la persona más feliz del mundo. Sabía que muy poco a poco, Caitlyn se estaba adueñando de sus pensamientos. Aquella noche parecía que con cada calada que le daba a aquel cigarro, el corazón de Vi se saltaba un latido. _

_- ¿Alguna vez te has sentido libre, Vi? – Preguntó de repente la Sheriff, apagando su cigarrillo en el suelo. La oficial se lo pensó durante un rato. Sí, realmente podía decir que se había sentido libre en algún momento de su vida, sin embargo, tenía un recuerdo de su infancia que para ella definía la completa libertad. Envuelta por un repentino impulso se acercó a Caitlyn, que seguía con la mirada fija en el cielo, y la rodeó por la cintura. La Sheriff se tensó, sorprendida, pero no se apartó. - ¿Qué haces, Vi? – Preguntó en un susurro._

_- Cierra los ojos… - Murmuró ella, cerca de su oreja. Tener a su jefa tan cerca la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, pero consiguió mantener la compostura. - Imagínate que corres por un largo y extenso prado de amapolas. Sientes la tierra húmeda en tus pies desnudos, el aire que azota tu rostro, amable, las hojas que rozan tus dedos, gentiles. – Vi pasó la yema de sus dedos torpes por el brazo de Caitlyn. – No huyes, ni persigues a nadie… Tan solo corres. _

_La Sheriff suspiró y abrió los ojos, girándose de repente, quedando a muy pocos centímetros de Vi. Las dos chicas se miraron y tragaron saliva. Vi se dejó perder en aquel lago helado por unos segundos, hasta que se apartó y se llevó la mano a su nuca, sonriendo incómoda. Por un segundo vio en los ojos de Caitlyn un atisbo de decepción. _

_- Gracias Vi… - Musitó la chica, dándole la espalda. – Creo que hoy he aprendido algo más de ti. _

_Vi se quedó allí parada, en silencio, mirando a su preciosa jefa, sin ser consciente que otros ojos como el hielo habían presenciado la escena que había sucedido en aquel balcón."_

Vi notaba el sol en sus ojos cerrados. Y estaba harta, muy harta de no poder abrirlos. Estaba rabiosa como un perro encadenado. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad durante horas hasta que perdía la conciencia otra vez. Escuchaba a todos aquellos que entraban y salían de allá donde estuviera. Pescaba conversaciones sueltas, a los médicos hablando y… a Caitlyn llorando. Aquello había sido lo peor que le había pasado nunca. Su preciosa Sheriff lloraba a su lado, seguramente sintiéndose terriblemente culpable por haber fallado aquel tiro y ella estaba allí, inmóvil, incapaz de despertar y abrazarla para que su llanto dejase de atormentarla.

Sin embargo, aquel recuerdo la había asaltado de repente. Bueno… Igual no tan súbitamente. A su lado Ezreal le hablaba de lo terriblemente borracha que había acabado, de cómo retó a Jayce a un pulso, ganándolo y rompiendo una cara mesa de cristal, de la cara de estúpida que se le quedó al ver a Caitlyn bailar con el defensor del mañana y como descubrió que el camarero sí tenía ron noxiano y no se lo había querido dar. Vi quería despertar y reírse con Ezreal, pero sobre todo… Quería despertar para volver a notar a Caitlyn tan cerca. Recordaba la electricidad de sus cuerpos al rozarse, como se había encendido su alma con solo aquel pequeño contacto y el fuego que desprendían los ojos de hielo de su amada. Vi quería moverse y encontrar a la Sheriff, quería decirle todo lo que sentía, quería despertar y correr hacía sus brazos. Estaba cabreada, muy enfadada, su sangre hervía y no se había dado cuenta que poco a poco volvía a notar sus miembros hasta que, de repente, abrió los ojos.

La voz de Ezreal se apagó, los ojos de Vi se cerraron, molestos por el sol. Los volvió a abrir, enfocando un blanco techo. De repente la imberbe cara del explorado se puso delante de su campo de visión, con la boca abierta de par en par y sus ojos tan grandes como naranjas.

- ¡HAS DESPERTADO! – La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, pero la oficial, no pudo reaccionar. Estaba sorprendida por la efusividad del chaval. ¿Cuánto llevaba en ese estado? El chico salió corriendo y lo escuchó gritar en el pasillo. Al rato, Vi oyó unos pasos que se acercaban rápidos y decididos, la puerta se abrió.

Mirándola con sus ojos azules, Caitlyn pronunció su nombre como si fuera el mejor tesoro del mundo, se acercó a ella y la abrazó, sin dejar de repetir el nombre que la chica llevaba tatuado en su cara.


	9. Capítulo 9 (Cait): Piltover's Finest

**Capítulo 9 (Cait): Piltover's Finest**

Caitlyn fumaba apoyada en el capó de su coche, esperando a Vi en la puerta del hospital. Después de que despertara, los médicos le hicieron varias pruebas, dando por finalizada la sanación de sus heridas, concediéndole el alta. La Sheriff iba vestida con su uniforme y observaba tras sus gafas de aviador a todo aquel que le echaba una mirada lujuriosa, deseando coger su rifle y dispararles entre ceja y ceja. Aquella mañana había decidido finalmente sorprender a Vi con el uniforme, sabiendo lo provocativo que era.

"_Caitlyn limpiaba su rifle sentada en el sillón de la oficina. Era una mañana de verano pasmosamente aburrida. Con el calor, parecía que ni si quiera Jinx se atrevía a salir a la calle a montar escándalo. La puerta se abrió de repente, dejando entrar a Vi, todavía con el casco de su moto puesto. _

_- Nos vamos, cupcake. – Anunció, tirándole otro casco a Caitlyn, que lo cogió al vuelo. Sin embargo la Sheriff no se movió de su sitio. _

_- No nos iremos a ningún lado, es nuestro deber quedarnos aquí por si… - Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el repentino movimiento de Vi, que le encasquetó el casco en la cabeza y la cogió en brazos con sus enormes guanteletes. Caitlyn se quedó completamente muda, saliendo de su oficina en brazos de su oficial. Notaba los fuertes brazos de Vi sujetándola y agradeció llevar el casco puesto, pues notó como poco a poco se iba poniendo más y más colorada. _

_Vi la dejó encima de su enorme moto, y se colocó ella delante. Se levantó la visera del casco y miró a Caitlyn, que podía notar la enorme sonrisa de la peli – rosa con tan solo mirarla a los ojos. _

_- Agárrese Sheriff, nos vamos de compras. – Vi arrancó y la chica no tuvo más remedio que rodear su cintura con las manos y apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. La espalda de la oficial resultó ser cómoda pese a lo musculada que estaba. Caitlyn se maldijo a si misma por estar disfrutando más de lo debido de aquella proximidad. _

_Vi conducía a toda velocidad por los callejones más inhóspitos de Piltover, saltándose semáforos y avanzando a coches gracias a las luces policiales que llevaba en su moto. Pronto llegaron al enorme centro comercial de la ciudad, dispuesto en las afueras de la misma, un edificio de puro cristal que se alzaba hacia el cielo. Las dos chicas bajaron de la moto y mientras Vi ataba los cascos al manillar, Caitlyn se peinaba el largo pelo mirándose en el retrovisor. _

_- Presumida… - La Sheriff se giró. Su oficial la miraba con una sonrisilla burlona. _

_- Quizá seas tú la que deba cuidar un poco más su aspecto. – El rostro de Vi se tornó serio, incluso ofendido. Caitlyn se arrepintió ligeramente de sus palabras. _

_- Por eso estamos aquí. – Anunció, recuperando su usual vitalidad. – Necesito un uniforme para patrullar las calles y pensé que tú podrías ayudarme… - Poco a poco se sonrojó después de sus palabras, haciendo que Caitlyn soltara una sonora carcajada. - ¡Ni se te ocurra reírte de esto, cupcake!_

_- Perdona, perdona. – Se secó una pequeña lagrimita. – Está bien, nos compraremos un uniforme a juego para patearle el culo a todo aquel que ose perturbar la paz de esta ciudad. – Dijo la Sheriff solemne, mientras se adentraba en el centro comercial. – Oficial Vi, estamos en la misión "Conseguir uniforme", ¿está preparada?_

_- Nací preparada. – Contestó ella, con una sonrisa pedante en su rostro. _

_Las horas pasaron y ninguna de las dos consiguió ponerse de acuerdo. Caitlyn insistía en que debían vestirse con ropas normales, para no llamar la atención de sus perseguidores. Vi escogía los uniformes más extravagantes que encontraba, cuanto más colores tuviesen mejor. Iban discutiendo sobre el último conjunto que la oficial había intentado encasquetarle a su compañera cuando los ojos de las dos se toparon con sendos uniformes de policía expuestos en un escaparate. Se acercaron poco a poco… Los dos conjuntos estaban formados por el mismo diseño, cambiando algunas cosas. Las dos chicas se miraron, sonrieron y corrieron dentro de la tienda, probándose sendos uniformes. _

_Caitlyn acabó de ajustarse el último cordón de las largas botas y se miró al espejo… Provocativa era poco para describir como se sentía bajo esa ropa. Sin embargo, le gustaba lo que veía y sobre todo, quería ver cómo quedaría cuando Vi estuviera a su lado. Aun así, una cosa era mirarse al espejo y otra salir a la calle con eso puesto… _

_- Vi… - Llamó la chica, sabiendo que su compañera estaba en el probador de al lado._

_- Dime cupcake. – Contestó ella en seguida. _

_- Me da un poco de vergüenza salir de aquí con esto… - Confesó, roja como un tomate. Esperó respuesta del otro lado, pero esta no llegó. Preocupada, Caitlyn estaba a punto de asomarse cuando Vi entró corriendo a su probador, haciendo que la Sheriff tuviera que estrujarse contra el espejo. _

_Su mirada repasó a su oficial de arriba abajo notando como su corazón se aceleraba. Estaba jodidamente sexy… Los ojos de Caitlyn se encontraron con los de Vi, que le sonrió._

_- Debería detenerte. – Murmuró Vi. – Ser tan sexy tiene que ser ilegal. – La Sheriff se puso como un tomate. No era la primera vez que su oficial decía algo del estilo, ni era la primera vez que pillaba a Vi mirándola descaradamente. Pero… ¿era aquello lo que quería? ¿Deseaba los ojos violetas de su compañera encima de su piel? ¿O es que ya no solo deseaba sus ojos si no su cuerpo entero? Caitlyn se estaba volviendo loca… _

_- Entonces deberíamos quedarnos los uniformes… - Susurró ella. La tensión crecía poco a poco. Vi se acercó un paso sin despegar su mirada violeta de sus ojos. La respiración de Caitlyn se entrecortó cuando notó la mano de su oficial en su, ahora expuesta, cintura. _

_- Solo una persona por probador por favor. – Una desagradable voz interrumpió lo que fuera que estaba a punto de pasar allí dentro. La Sheriff se alejó, conmocionada. Vi salió sin mediar palabra. _

_Aquel furtivo encuentro nunca salió a la luz, y pareció que, pese a comprarse los uniformes, las dos chicas, quisieron olvidar la inmensa electricidad que se arremolinó en sus cuerpos."_

Caitlyn tiró la colilla de su cigarrillo con una sonrisa amarga en sus labios. Se preguntaba qué hubiese pasado si aquella mañana Vi se hubiese acabado de acercar a ella… Quizá ahora las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes. Por aquel entonces, debía reconocer que su oficial solo la atraía de una forma meramente física, pero en aquel momento, después del accidente, Caitlyn había tomado consciencia de los sentimientos que albergaba en su interior, pero, necesitaba tiempo para poder ordenarlos y expresarlos.

Inmersa en sus propios pensamientos, la Sheriff no se había dado cuenta que su oficial se encontraba delante suyo, vestida con su ropa habitual y sus guantes hextech colgados a la espalda.

- Tierra llamando a cupcake. – Dijo, moviendo una mano delante de la vista de Caitlyn, que se sobresaltó al instante. - ¿Nos vamos? No aguanto más este lugar.

- Por supuesto. – Contestó ella, sentándose en su coche.

- ¿Es que has estado patrullando sin mí…? - Preguntó Vi, observando su uniforme.

- No… He estado un mes entero fuera de las calles. – Confesó. Desde el ataque de Jinx se había mantenido alejada del cuerpo de policía, incapaz de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la salud de su compañera. – Ya sabes, sin ti no hubiese sido lo mismo. – Vi sonrió y la miró, sus ojos violetas expresaron el mayor cariño con el que jamás la habían mirado. Se sintió protegida y sobre todo, querida.

- Me debes una noche especial, Cait… - Murmuró Vi. - ¿Te acuerdas?

- Claro que me acuerdo. – Espetó ella ofendida. – Te debo una cena enorme para ese pozo sin fondo que tienes. – Las dos rieron, sin embargo, el interior del coche estaba cargado de una extraña tensión. Lo ocurrido en el accidente parecía haber cambiado las cosas entre las chicas, que se miraban a hurtadillas y suspiraban inmersas en sus pensamientos. Caitlyn no podía dejar de pensar que Vi estaba más alejada y distante. La paranoia empezó a apoderarse de su mente. ¿Qué pasaba si en realidad Vi no sentía nada por ella, solo el afecto que puede tenerte un amigo?

Aquella noche Caitlyn necesitaba sus respuestas, necesitaba saber a qué se enfrentaba, necesitaba poner todas sus cartas encima de la mesa y saber si Vi las aceptaría. 

_**A/N: Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo (y que haya cumplido las expectativas de ****Hamalasestus1990 jajajaja). He decidido saltarme la parte del encuentro porque quizá era rizar demasiado el rizo del hospital... Este capítulo nos va a servir para pasar al siguiente espacio... La casa de Caitlyn. Y ya veremos lo que allí sucede. Me encanta ver como os va gustando el fic, espero estar a la altura y no decepcionaros, un saludo a todos y gracias por los favs/follows y reviews ^^ **_

_**PD: Os dejo una imagen que encontré mientras buscaba como eran exactamente los uniformes :3 **_**_ art/Piltovers-Finest-Officer-Vi-and-Caitlyn-408086956_**


	10. Capítulo 10 (Vi)

_**A/N: Guess who's back... ^^**_

**Capítulo 10 (Vi): Dejarse llevar**

Caitlyn aparcó su coche con precisión. Las dos chicas bajaron en silencio y entraron al lujoso bloque de pisos donde vivía la Sheriff. Vi siempre se había sentido intimidada por aquel edificio alto e imponente. No podía evitar compararlo con su barrio demacrado. Se metieron en el enorme ascensor. La chica se miró al espejo e hizo una mueca de disgusto. Durante el mes que había pasado inconsciente había perdido mucho peso y sus músculos se habían quedado algo flácidos y su angulada cara ahora estaba algo chupada, haciendo que se le marcasen exageradamente los pómulos. Una vocecilla en su interior se preguntó si Caitlyn la encontraría atractiva con aquel aspecto. Entraron al hogar de la Sheriff donde su peludo gato las recibió maullando con insistencia. Vi se agachó para darle unos cuantos arrumacos mientras que su jefa le daba órdenes al piso para que encendiera la calefacción y las luces.

- ¿Te apetece tomar algo mientras preparo la cena? – Preguntó Caitlyn acercándose a la cocina.

- Hace tiempo que no me tomo una cerveza… - Dijo Vi. – Pero si no tienes, algo de vino podría estar bien.

La oficial se sentó en el largo sofá de cuero blanco. El salón de Caitlyn era amplio y lo único que lo separaba de la cocina era una barra americana con varios taburetes. Una de las paredes estaba ocupada por un gran televisor y las demás constaban con varios ventanales que dejaban ver la mayor parte de la ciudad de Piltover desde las alturas. Vi siempre había considerado que su jefa había habilitado aquel piso como su segundo cuartel general, vigilando siempre su amada ciudad.

- Aquí tienes. – Caitlyn le acercó un botellín de cerveza importada de Demacia. Si Noxus hacia los mejores licores, los demacianos preparaban la mejor cerveza de todo Valoran.

- Gracias. – Vi cogió el botellín, rozando la yema de sus dedos con los de la Sheriff. Un corriente eléctrico recorrió sus cuerpos haciendo que sus ojos se iluminaran y sus mejillas se sonrojaran. Caitlyn separó sus carnosos labios, dispuesta a decir algo, pero en seguida se arrepintió y se alejó de la oficial.

Vi meneó la cabeza intentando espantar aquella sensación de puro fuego que se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Cuando había despertado en el hospital Caitlyn la había abrazado como si ella fuese el mayor tesoro que jamás tendría, sin embargo, eso no significaba nada… Eran amigas, compañeras de trabajo, aliadas, pero… Nada más. Pese a los sueños de la peli – rosa, sabía que una relación con la Sheriff de Piltover era imposible para ella. _"Pero… ¿Y si ella siente algo por ti…?". _Vi suspiró tristemente. Aunque ese fuera su estatus social las separaba por completo, sin olvidar que Caitlyn era su jefa y dentro del cuerpo de policía las relaciones entre compañeros de trabajo estaban terminantemente prohibidas. Vi podía jugar a seducir a su jefa, podía soñar con sus delicados labios o su piel de porcelana, pero todo debía quedarse allí, en su mente.

El cuerpo de Caitlyn calló al lado de la oficial, haciendo que pegara un salto en el sofá. La Sheriff suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Vi tragó saliva, algo intimidada por tener el cuerpo de su jefa tan cerca, pero pronto recuperó la compostura. Pasó el brazo por encima de sus hombros y recostó la barbilla en su coronilla. Los minutos pasaron silenciosos mientras Vi le acariciaba el brazo a Caitlyn, dándole sorbitos a su cerveza.

- Estoy cansada, Vi… - Susurró la Sheriff con la cara escondida tras su oscuro pelo.

- ¿Quieres dormir? – Preguntó la oficial, fingiendo inocencia y desconocimiento. La Sheriff se incorporó y buscó los ojos violetas de su compañera. Vi se sorprendió al no encontrar aquel frío en la mirada de Caitlyn. Lo que veía era puro fuego derritiendo por completo el hielo que solía cubrir sus sentimientos.

- No quiero fingir más. – Vi abrió la boca para contestar algo, pero su mente estaba entrando en colapso. ¿Estaba pasando lo que ella creía o estaba soñando? ¿Estaba la nariz de Caitlyn rozando la suya o todavía seguía inconsciente en aquel hospital? - ¿Tienes miedo? – Vi se alejó, colorada como un tomate. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que saber cómo se sentía en cada momento? Sí, tenía miedo. Estaba aterrorizada porque tras la apariencia de chica fuerte, solitaria y decidida solo había una niña que había sido abandonada en la calle y que nunca había sabido lo que era el amor. Tras varias capas de fuerza bruta, tabaco y alcohol se escondía la verdadera Vi, aquella que estaba perdidamente enamorada de un ángel que la había rescatado de la miseria. Caitlyn se acercó a ella, posando su gentil mano en su mejilla, haciendo que sus ojos volvieran a encontrarse. Poco a poco Vi se dejó perder en aquella marea azul y notó como sus músculos se destensaban. La Sheriff la acercó a ella y la abrazó, acariciando con teruna su pelo rosa. Vi se agarró a la chaqueta de Caitlyn, temiendo que se desvaneciera en cualquier momento. Amaba a aquella chica, la amaba más que a la cerveza, la amaba más que a las peleas en las que podía destrozar varias cara, la amaba más que sus preciados puños hextech. Sin ni si quiera saber cómo, Caitlyn se había convertido en lo más importante que tenía en su vida.

- Cait yo… - Empezó a murmurar Vi, sintiendo como una oleada de sentimientos se atascaban en su garganta. Sin embargo la Sheriff puso el dedo índice encima de sus labios, cortando por completo sus palabras. Le sonrió, amable y el corazón de Vi se derritió por completo.

- No digas nada Vi… Tan solo siente. – La oficial notó la mano de su jefa tras su nuca, enredada en su pelo, acercándola poco a poco a ella, dándole tiempo a rechazar lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Sin embrago, Vi, pese a su miedo, deseaba a Caitlyn más que a nada y acortó la poca distancia que las separaba, juntando sus labios con los de la Sheriff en un dulce beso. La mano de Vi se posó en la cintura de Caitlyn, acercándola más a ella mientras poco a poco profundizaba su beso. Sus labios danzaban al unísono como si hubieran estado entrenando para ese instante. Pronto sus lenguas entraron en el terreno de juego, buscando la supremacía y la victoria, pero ninguna de los dos parecía ceder. Vi se separó ligeramente, recuperando el aire y atacó el cuello de Caitlyn con violencia, explorando con sus labios cada centímetro de piel que encontraba, haciendo que la morena dejara escapar pequeños gemidos en su oído. Vi le quitó la chaqueta, dejando al descubierto su clavícula, donde mordió con delicadeza y volvió beso a beso hasta la boca de Caitlyn, que la recibió, preparada para la venganza. La Sheriff empujó a su oficial para que se estirara en el sofá y posó su cuerpo encima suyo con cuidado, no sin antes arrebatarle la camiseta, dejándola en ropa interior. Recorrió su estómago con sus labios, pegándole algún que otro mordisco a la cintura hasta que llegó su sujetador, que le molestaba enormemente. Vi miraba a Caitlyn, sorprendida de lo tremendamente sexy que podía llegar a ser. Sus pieles desprendían puro fuego con cada roce, parecía que las dos hubiesen estado esperando eternamente aquel momento. Una mano juguetona había dado con el cierre del sujetador de Vi, desatándolo. La oficial se sorprendió y se ruborizó cuando la Sheriff tiró su ropa interior por el salón. Caitlyn sonrió, enternecida y la besó con dulzura.

- Eres adorable… - Susurró antes de empezar a bajar por su cuello otra vez, sin embargo Vi parecía que tenía algo que decir. Con un movimiento rápido colocó a Caitlyn debajo suyo y se sentó en sus muslos, levantándola para arrancarle, literalmente, la ropa. La Sheriff la miró con la boca abierta por la sorpresa mientras Vi sonreía con suficiencia.

- No te creas que eres la única que sabe jugar cupcake. – Vi le quitó el sujetador a su jefa y empezó a pasear sus labios alrededor de sus ahora libres pechos, blancos y suaves como la porcelana. Notó como a medida que avanzaba Caitlyn apretaba más sus uñas contra su espalda. Vi empezó a rodear el pezón con su lengua pero sin llegar a tocarlo.

- Por Dios… - Suplicó Caitlyn con un gemido. Vi sonrió y mirandola directamente a los ojos, mordió uno de sus pezones con suavidad, haciendo que soltara un pequeño grito. Lo lamió y lo besó hasta quedar satisfecha, haciendo que su jefa gimiera sin control. Recorriendo el espacio entre pecho y pecho con su lengua, Vi atacó el otro pezón sintiendo la victoria en su cuerpo. Volvió a subir hasta sus labios besándola con intensidad mientras la morena perdía sus manos en su pelo rosa.

Llevada por un impulso Vi cargó a Caitlyn, que rodeó su cintura con las piernas y sus manos se acomodaron en su nuca sin dejar de besarla. Poco a poco la oficial se dirigió a la habitación de la Sheriff, abriendo la puerta de una patada y descargándola en su mullida cama. Caitlyn la agarró por los pantalones, tirándola encima suyo mientras la volvía a besar, buscando su lengua con desesperación. Sus manos empezaron a jugar con los pechos de Vi, que interrumpía sus besos para soltar algún gemido a causa de los juegos de Caitlyn, que acercó sus labios a su oído.

- Hazme el amor Vi… - La oficial sonrío. Su corazón acelerado casi entró en paro cardíaco, pero sin vacilar, sus manos desabrocharon el botón de la falda de Caitlyn, que la miraba mordiéndose el labio inferior con expresión traviesa. Tan solo una finas braguitas blancas separaban a Vi de su meta. Buscó los labios de la Sheriff, besándola lentamente mientras sus dedos apretaban la zona húmeda de su ropa interior, haciendo que gimiera en su boca y apretara las uñas en su espalda desnuda. Complacida, Vi le arrebató la última prenda de ropa a Caitlyn, que ahora se mostraba completamente expuesta ante ella. Se paró unos segundos para admirar todas las curvas de su cuerpo, dándose cuenta que estaba delante de la chica más preciosa de todo Valoran y el universo entero. Debía darle lo mejor de sí misma, solo ella lo merecía.

Así que empezando por sus pechos bajó poco a poco hasta sus piernas, abriéndolas con delicadeza y bajando hasta el centro beso a beso hasta encontrarse con su objetivo. Su lengua empezó la exploración mientras una de sus manos subía por el estómago de Caitlyn hasta uno de sus pechos, acariciándolo con suavidad. Los gemidos de la Sheriff no tardaron en llegar. La lengua de Vi se movía pausada pero rítmica, buscando en todo momento el punto álgido de Caitlyn, que tenía una de sus manos enredada en el pelo de Vi y la otra estrujando la almohada cada vez con más fuerza. Su respiración se aceleraba a la vez que lo hacía la lengua de su oficial, que la miró a los ojos un instante, asegurándose que el placer estaba derritiendo el hielo de su corazón. Cuando el éxtasis estaba a punto de recorrer el cuerpo de Caitlyn, Vi paró. La Sheriff la miró, inquieta, para sentir segundos después como los dedos de su oficial la penetraban haciendo que un grito se ahogara en su garganta. Vi estaba ahora rodeando a besos todo su cuello. La peli – rosa notó como las manos de Caitlyn trabajaban duramente para concentrarse en quitarle los pantalones. Sonriendo, bajó la intensidad de sus dedos, dándole a la Sheriff el tiempo que necesitaba para deshacerse de toda su ropa, pero pronto volvió a la carga. Los gemidos de Caitlyn eran la mejor música que jamás había escuchado, sin embargo, su trabajo se vio interrumpido por una oleada de placer que le hizo temblar el cuerpo entero. Su jefa la miraba con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios mientras sus dedos jugaban entre sus piernas, al igual que estaban haciendo los suyos. Vi le devolvió la sonrisa y la besó con intensidad mientras adaptaba su ritmo al de la Sheriff. Poco a poco las dos chicas no podían hacer más que suspirar y gemir. Vi sentía como el placer viajaba por cada centímetro de su cuerpo haciendo que perdiese la consciencia de cualquier cosa que no fuera el cuerpo de Caitlyn y sus labios. Notó como la chica clavaba sus uñas en su espalda mientras sus gemidos se convertían en gritos. Vi mordió el cuello de la Sheriff, intentando mitigar las ganas de gritar que se acumulaban en su garganta.

- ¡Vi! ¡Dios, Vi! – Gritó Caitlyn en su oído. Y de repente, la mayor oleada de placer que jamás había sentido le atacó de improvisto, haciendo que gimiera ahogadamente en el cuello de la Sheriff, que temblaba bajo su cuerpo.

Se dejó caer a su lado, sin aire y completamente exhausta. Caitlyn se acurrucó en su hombro con los ojos cerrados y la expresión de mayor felicidad en su rostro. Vi Sonrió, y le acarició la mejilla mientras se recuperaba. Amaba aquella piel, aquellos labios rosados entreabiertos en una sonrisa de estúpida.

- Pareces idiota… - Susurró la oficial, consciente de que seguramente ella debía tener la misma expresión en su rostro. Caitlyn le pegó cariñosamente en el hombro mientras se dejaba llevar por el sueño.

Vi apagó la luz de la habitación y las tapó con las sábanas intentando no despertar a la Sheriff, pero al parecer, ya lo había hecho.

- Vi… - Susurró medio dormida.

- Dime cupcake. – La acercó y la abrazó, dejando que se volviera a recostar en su hombro.

- Te amo…

_**A/N: Espero que os haya gustado, os debía un capítulo largo después de tantos días desaparecida. Intentaré subir el próximo capítulo pronto, I promise. Abrazos a todos ^^ **_


	11. Capítulo 11 (Jinx)

**Capítulo 11 (Jinx): Salvar el mundo**

Jinx corría por unos antiguos e intrincados túneles. Sus armas botaban en su espalda, descontroladamente. La chica cogió a chispitas y envió un rayo hacia atrás. Un quejido ahogado le hizo saber que había acertado uno de sus objetivos. Sin embargo, era consciente de que había por lo menos diez hombres tras ella. Giró a la derecha por un túnel más estrecho que los demás y fue a parar a un alcantarillado público. Intentando caminar con el mayor de los silencios, Jinx se escurrió por el túnel hasta llegar a una pequeña escalera.

- ¡Allí! – gritó una voz grave. El pánico recorrió el cuerpo de la chica, que empezó a subir las escalerillas a toda velocidad. Cogiendo a Pow – Pow, empezó a disparar a ciegas mientras con una sola mano subía con dificultad.

- ¡Cogedla, pedazo de inútiles! – Gritó una voz femenina. - ¡Y vosotros tenéis sangre noxiana?

Jinx llegó al final de la escalera y reventó la tapa de la alcantarilla, saliendo a una calle de las afueras de Piltover en plena madrugada. Un borracho la miraba con estupefacción, pero ella no le prestó atención, salió corriendo con la voz de aquella mujer persiguiéndola sin remedio.

Cuando pensaba que los había dejado atrás, recorriendo los suburbios que tan bien conocía, una flecha se clavó en su hombro. Con una mueca de dolor, Jinx se la arrancó en seguida, viendo como un líquido verde supuraba de su herida. Mordiéndose el labio con furia, cargó con Espinas, esperando a que su nuevo oponente saliera de su invisibilidad.

- Eres una niña mala, Jinx… - Otra flecha salió disparada a su derecha, pero la chica tuvo tiempo de esquivarla y lanzar un pequeño cohete en esa dirección. Un enorme cubo de la basura explotó, llenándolo todo de porquería. Los enormes ojos rojos de Jinx buscaban a aquella rata apestosa con avidez, pero entre el polvo y la oscuridad no lograba localizarla. – Vuelve con nosotros antes de que nuestra querida amiga se enfade…

- ¡Sal de dónde estés ratucha de tres al cuarto! – Gritó Jinx, desesperada.

Una risa estridente vino de su izquierda y la chica volvió a tirar otro cohete, reventando una pared de ladrillo, dejándolo todo lleno de escombros y polvo. Jinx decidió refugiarse dentro del edificio que había destrozado y esperar a que Twich saliera a la vista. Su corazón latía a toda prisa… Por una vez en su vida era lo suficientemente consciente de que debía llegar a su objetivo sin armar mucho escándalo, pero antes… Tenía que escapar.

- Se acabó el juego, Jinx. – La voz femenina resonó a su espalda. Una mujer la miraba con unos brillantes ojos verdes. La cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo hacía que su expresión de ferocidad y peligro se viese aumentada. La peli – azul había llegado a temer aquella mujer. Sabía que con sus cuchillos podía dejarte en el suelo hecho picadillo y la pequeña Jinx no quería convertirse en comida para perros. – Sal de ahí, no te haré daño, te lo prometo.

- ¡Y una mierda! – Gritó la chica, saliendo de su escondrijo y tirando una granada hacia Katarina, que tuvo que apartarse a un lado para no sufrir el impacto. Jinx tiró una granada tras otra, alejándose cada vez más de sus perseguidores, hasta que rodeada de humo, sacó su lanzacohetes y miró al cielo. _"Debo salir de aquí…"_ Disparó el lanzacohetes y de un salto, se subió encima suyo. Sin embargo, cuando salía despedida, notó como un cuchillo se clavaba dolorosamente en su pierna. Jinx lo arrancó de su piel, intentando no gritar. La empuñadura del arma mostraba una "S" grabada… Katarina era una bestia sin control.

Jinx apretó un pequeño botón en su cohete para que bajase la intensidad con la que surcaba los cielos. Antes de la muerte de Viktor, la peli – azul había conseguido que añadiese la opción a su lanzacohetes de poder disparar "Travelcanons" para poder ir de un lado a otro sin tener que explotar nada y por lo tanto, delatar su posición y poner en peligro su propia vida.

La chica cogió a espinas y lo miró durante largo rato en silencio.

- ¿Qué debo hacer, espinas…? No puedo volver… Me matarían

- Deberías ir a ver a la Sheriff de Piltover. – Anunció la pistola.

- ¿A la sombrerotes? - Preguntó ella, meditando la idea… - ¿Crees que ella y la manazas podrían hacer algo?

- Son las únicas que pueden… - Respondió Espinas con voz trágica.

- Creo que es la primera vez que dices algo en lo que estemos de acuerdo, viejo amigo. – Jinx redirigió su cohete y levantó los brazos, sintiendo como cortaban la brisa nocturna. - ¡JINX MISIÓN SALVAR EL MUNDO!

_**A/N: Lo siento por el capítulo tan cortito, solo es para que sepáis que no estoy viva y que... Vuelve Jinx a la acción. Todavía estoy decidiendo si nos trasladaremos a Noxus en el siguiente capítulo o seguiremos en Piltover. Gracias por vuestra paciencia, reviews y la lectura de este fanfic. Un abrazo a todos ^^**_


	12. Capítulo 12 (Katarina) Noxus

**Capítulo 12 (Katarina) Noxus**

El gran castillo de Noxus se alzaba frente a Katarina, oscuro e imponente. La pelirroja avanzaba a toda prisa por los intrincados pasillos con sus ojos verdes impregnados de rabia. Aquella maldita loca de las pistolas se había escapado en sus narices. No es que le tuviera miedo, pero aquella fuga era una pequeña tergiversación en sus planes. Jericho Swain, el gobernante de Noxus no había tardado en enterarse de lo ocurrido y ahora demandaba la presencia de la cuchilla siniestra para pedirle explicaciones. Katarina atravesó unas enormes puertas de roble sin saludar a los dos soldados que la flanqueaban. Tras ellas encontró a Darius sentado en un sillón de terciopelo negro acariciando a un gato sin pelo. Tras un escritorio de madera oscura, se encontraba Swain y su pájaro, Beatrice, postrado en su hombro. Los tres la miraron en silencio, pero hacía falta algo más que tres pares de ojos negros para intimidar a Katarina.

La chica saludó militarmente a sus superiores y esperó a que alguno de los dos hablara. Sin embargo, aquello no parecía que fuese a suceder, así que decidió tomar la iniciativa dando un pequeño paso adelante.

- Comandante, ¿quería verme? – preguntó formalmente.

- Así es, querida. – Respondió Swain sin apartar la mirada de su soldado. – He sido informado de la huida de nuestra aliada Jinx… - Sus palabras escupían el más puro veneno, sin embargo Katarina no parecía afectada. – Creo que merezco una explicación…

- Fue esa rata inmunda, señor. – Aclaró la pelirroja. – Lo dejé al cargo de la vigilancia de la bala perdida, pero al parecer, se durmió en servicio y la chica aprovechó para escapar.

- ¿Y por qué quería huir? – Preguntó Darius, punzante. Katarina apretó los dientes, nunca había sentido especial afecto por la mano de Noxus.

- No sé me ocurre ninguna razón por la que quisiera romper nuestra alianza. – Respondió ella, tajante. – La cuestión, comandante, es que ya no precisamos de sus servicios, conseguimos sonsacarle la información que necesitábamos. – Katarina sacó un pergamino que tenía enrollado en sus pantalones de cuero y lo desplegó encima del escritorio. En él estaba dibujado un mapa con trazos desiguales y pequeñas anotaciones con una letra casi inteligible. Swain lo examinó en silencio durante largos minutos. La pelirroja sacó uno de sus cuchillos y empezó a afilarse las uñas mientras esperaba, mientras Darius seguía acariciando al feo gato.

- Perfecto. – Anunció el maestro dejando el mapa a un lado. – Gran trabajo, soldado. – Katarina hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza como forma de agradecimiento. – Vuelve al campo base, Darius llegará en un par de días con las órdenes correspondientes.

Katarina volvió a hacer una reverencia y salió de la estancia sin mostrar sus sentimientos. Sin embargo por dentro su sangre hervía de rabia. Servía a Noxus con fidelidad y devoción desde que nació, sin embargo, desde que Swain se había proclamado como comandante unos años atrás, las cosas para la cuchilla negra habían cambiado ligeramente. Su padre, el señor Du Couteau, había sido uno de los soldados más prestigiosos y ricos de la región. Su desaparición supuso un gran golpe para el ejército Noxiano, pero sobre todo, para su familia. Cassiopeia había acabado en los indomables desiertos de Shurima convertida en una especie de serpiente con rasgos humanos, persiguiendo tesoros y envenenando las mentes y los cuerpos de los que se encontraban a su paso. Katarina seguía sirviendo al ejército y a su patria con fiel devoción, pero añoraba a su padre más de lo que le gustaba admitir. Ante todo, echaba de menos lo que significaba ser un Du Couteau en Noxus. Todas las puertas se le abrían sin rechistar, las mejores misiones eran para ella, y no fallaba absolutamente ninguna. Era la reina en las sombras de su región, y todos lo sabían. Hasta que llegó Swain y… Las cosas cambiaron.

Katarina avanzaba por el terreno semi-volcánico de Noxus, quería hablar con alguien antes de partir otra vez. La pelirroja llegó a los suburbios de su ciudad, hundidos en la dura roca. Un pequeño bar situado entre una tienda de armas y un burdel llamó su atención. Entró, ignorando algunas miradas lascivas por parte de los soldados rasos que paseaban por las calles y buscó una figura blanca entre la negrura del local. Talon, la sombra de la espada, bebía ron en una mesa alejada. Katarina se sentó delante suyo y lo miró en silencio. Consideraba a Talon como su hermano y sabía que él compartía tal sentimiento. Era de las pocas personas en las que confiaba ciegamente, por no decir la única.

- ¿Vuelves a irte? – Preguntó el asesino dándole un sorbo a su bebida. Katarina asintió. – No entiendo porque acatas sus órdenes…

- No me queda otra si quiero servir a mi país. – Respondió ella, desviando la mirada.

- ¿Y crees que los ciudadanos de Piltover tienen la culpa de la estúpida ambición de Swain de dominar el mundo? – Talon apretaba su vaso con demasiada rabia.

- Modera tu lengua, hermano, las paredes tienen oídos. – Susurró Katarina. – Solo quería despedirme antes de partir otra vez.

Talon la miró con sus brillantes ojos broncíneos, se levantó tambaleante y abrazó a la pelirroja, que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante tal muestra de afecto.

- ¿Vas borracho? – Preguntó ella, apartando el cuerpo pesado del chico.

- Es posible… - Murmuró él. Alargó una mano y le revolvió el pelo a Katarina, que en seguida se tele transportó tras el asesino, desenvainando una de sus espadas cortas, dirigiéndola directamente a su cuello.

- Vuelve hacer eso alguna vez, hermanito, y estarás muerto antes de que te des cuenta. – La pelirroja envainó su espada otra vez y salió del bar con paso firme.

- ¡Yo también te quiero, hermanita! – Gritó Talon, despidiéndose de ella con la mano.

_**A/N: Cómo veis voy haciendo pequeñas apariciones por aquí, ya que no dispongo de tiempo ni para dormir, pero no quiero dejar colgada esta historia. Espero que os guste este pequeño primer capítulo con Katarina, habrá más, ya lo veréis. Un saludo a todos :D**_


	13. Capítulo 13 (Caitlyn)

**Capítulo 13 (Caitlyn) Cambio de perspectiva. **

Caitlyn notó los rayos del sol calentando su espalda. Remugó medio dormida y alargó la mano buscando el cuerpo de Vi a su lado. Sin embargo se encontró la cama vacía. La Sheriff se incorporó de un salto. Todos sus instintos policiales se activaron de golpe, se enrolló la sábana a su cuerpo desnudo, cogió su rifle y salió de la habitación a hurtadillas. Puso la oreja tras la puerta que daba al salón, y escuchó ruidos extraños tras ella. Cogiendo aire y manteniéndolo en sus pulmones, Caitlyn pateó la puerta y apuntó su rifle con eficacia, encontrándose a Vi en la cocina con su devantal puesto friendo unas rodajas de beicon. La oficial levantó las manos asustadas con los ojos como naranjas.

- Sabía que tenías mal despertar, pero la verdad es que no me esperaba esto, cupcake. – Comentó la pelirosa, todavía conmocionada por la presencia de la Sheriff, rifle en mano. Caitlyn bajó el arma, la apoyó en la pared y empezó a reírse inocentemente. Salió corriendo hacia Vi y se tiró a sus brazos. Una extraña sensación de calidez que jamás había sentido se instaló en su pecho, donde su corazón latía con rapidez. _"Esto debe ser aquello que algunos llaman felicidad…"_. – Esto ya me gusta más… - Susurró la oficial, estrujándola. Un ligero olor a quemado impregnó la atmósfera.

- Vi… - Murmuró Caitlyn con una sonrisilla en los labios. – Creo que se te está quemando el desayuno.

- ¿Qué? – La oficial se giró para ver como sus preciadas lonchas de beicon se tornaban negruzcas en la sartén. - ¡MIERDA! – La Sheriff se reía a carcajada limpia mientras observaba como su pelirosa se peleaba con la cocina. – No te rías… Solo intentaba sorprenderte llevándote el desayuno a la cama.

Caitlyn rodeó la cintura de Vi con sus brazos, apoyando la cabeza en su musculada espalda mientras la oficial dejaba unas tostadas en un par de platos. Por un momento sintió como si estuviera en el mismísimo paraíso. No quería salir jamás de aquel piso, no quería enfrentarse a lo que sus sentimientos iban a suponer ahí fuera. Solo pensarlo se le ponían los pelos de punta. Desearía parar el tiempo para siempre, que el mundo se redujera a Vi y ella… Pero, sabía perfectamente que tarde o temprano todos debían enterarse y aceptarlas tal y como eran. _"Después de todo lo que he hecho por esta ciudad, lo mínimo que pueden darme es su aprobación…" _

Perdida completamente en sus pensamientos, Caitlyn no notó como Vi se giraba hacia ella, la cogía de la cintura y se tiraba al suelo, poniendo su cuerpo encima del suyo, protegiéndola. Un enorme estruendo a vidrios rotos se apoderó de la casa. Caitlyn esperaba una explosión, algún grito, balas volando por todos lados, pero, aparte de su vidriera reventada, no podía ver nada que se pareciera a una invasión agresiva a su piso. Las dos chicas se levantaron y lo que vieron, las dejó petrificadas en medio de la cocina; Jinx, la bala perdida estaba tirada en la alfombra persa de Caitlyn sangrando por su tobillo, con el cuerpo y el, antes largo pelo azul, sucios y mugrientos. Las dos chicas se miraron sin comprender.

La primera en actuar fue Caitlyn, que se acercó a su rifle, lo cogió con firmeza y apuntó directamente a la cabeza de Jinx. Con una mano en el gatillo, cargó el arma, cogió aire y se dispuso a disparar.

- ¡Cait! – Vi había cogido su rifle y lo había apartado. Sus ojos violetas mostraban desconcierto y miedo. Caitlyn removió la cabeza. Sabía cuál debía ser su expresión… Notaba la rabia flotar por su sangre y las ganas de venganza se habían apoderado como un torrente de su racionalidad habitual. Aquella chica indefensa que estaba ahora en su piso había estado a punto de matar al amor de su vida. Había jugado con las dos durante años, y ahora, por más débil que pareciera, debía aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos pasados, debía ser castigada. – Nosotras no hacemos las cosas así, ¿recuerdas?

- Casi te mata… - Susurró Caitlyn, dejando el rifle en el suelo y mirando a Vi con sus ojos de hielo impregnados en lágrimas a punto de caer. – Se lo merece. Un gemido proveniente del suelo interrumpió su conversación. Jinx se estaba moviendo.

- Atémosla y escuchemos lo que tenga que decirnos. – Propuso Vi, cogiendo ella misma las esposas que tenía Caitlyn en el armario.

Atada a una silla, Jinx se despertó poco a poco. Al parecer la pérdida de sangre había hecho que se desmayara. Caitlyn, apoyada en la pared con su vestido lila y el sombrero enfundado encima de su pelo oscuro observaba a la peli azul con odio y curiosidad. Vi fumaba relajada apoyada en el sofá de cuero con uno de sus guanteletes puesto y el otro colgando de su espalda. La peli azul abrió los ojos y los posó encima de los de la Sheriff y, para sorpresa de las dos chicas, sonrió con lo que se podía decir que era, agradecimiento. De repente, la bala perdida se puso a toser con violencia. Vi le acercó un vaso de agua y le ayudó a beber poco a poco.

- Gracias… - Susurró Jinx con una vocecilla débil. Sus ojos rojos habían perdido aquel brillo de locura que los caracterizaban y su voz estridente parecía haber desaparecido.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – Preguntó Caitlyn, llevada por la curiosidad que le estaba consumiendo.

- Es una historia muy larga Sheriff… - Musitó la peli azul.

- Tenemos todo el día. – Se apresuró a contestar Vi, sentándose al lado de Caitlyn, que también tomó asiento. Jinx suspiró, las miró con tristeza, miedo y desesperación, pero empezó a hablar.

- Fui secuestrada por Twich y Katarina hace unos meses… Poco después de mi último ataque.

- En el que casi matas a Vi. – Interrumpió Caitlyn con rabia. Jinx asintió.

- Mis disculpas por todo aquellos, aunque sepa que eso no es suficiente para solucionar los problemas y el dolor que he creado… - Las chicas se miraron con sumo desconcierto. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado a Jinx? – En fin, la cosa no fue realmente un secuestro… Me ofrecieron un trato: Destrozar la ciudad de Piltover a cambio de información. – La peli azul cerró los ojos y empezó a temblar. Su voz disminuyó aún más, tanto que apenas se la podía escuchar. – Cuando les dije lo que querían saber… Me encerraron. Me torturaron, me apalizaron… Me hicieron todas aquellas cosas que me aterrorizaban. – Unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus chupadas mejillas. – Veía la silueta de Katarina pasar por delante de mi celda todas las mañanas y pese pedirle clemencia, lo único que hacía era abrir la puerta y dejar entrar a aquella rata inmunda que me llenaba el cuerpo de encimas y pociones.

Caitlyn notó como Vi, que le había estado apretando la mano durante todo el relato, se levantaba y se dirigía a Jinx con tranquilidad y serenidad. Se quitó los guanteletes y posó su mano en la cabeza de la peli azul con cuidado. Se arrodilló para estar a su altura y le secó las lágrimas.

- Nadie merece ser torturado de esa manera. Ni si quiera tú, Jinx. – Vi se levantó y miró a Caitlyn. A sus ojos, de repente, su querida, agresiva y vengativa oficial, acababa de renacer ante sus ojos como alguien completamente nuevo. La compasión y la serenidad con la que estaba actuando llegaron al corazón de Caitlyn como una de esas flechas encantadas de amor que tiraba Varus por San Valentín. No podía creerse lo que estaba pasando. – Deberíamos ir al despacho y llevar a Jinx al hospital. Si su información es verídica debemos prepararnos para el ataque cuanto antes.

- Atacarán por los antiguos túneles subterráneos de Piltover. – Informó la peli azul mientras Vi le quitaba las esposas. – Caitlyn por fin logró reaccionar. Vi tenía razón, debían moverse y empezar a proteger su ciudad cuanto antes.

- Creo que esto es un trabajo para el comando Piltover… - Susurró la Sheriff marcando el número de Ezreal y Jayce en su móvil.

_**A/N: Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Como veis parece que la locura de Jinx ya no está presente en ella, no he querido alargarme en las explicaciones violentas de lo que le hicieron a Jinx, pero, imaginaos lo peor. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo ^^**_


End file.
